


The New Consultant

by TheNerdVoice



Series: The Last Mission [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Charlotte is a Wolfe, Child Prodigy, F/F, Gen, Medical issues, Saving Someone Else, Sequel, Sibling Sparring, but not necessarily in a bad way, seeing ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdVoice/pseuds/TheNerdVoice
Summary: In an effort to lessen the stress load for Serena Campbell so she can focus more on being the Medical Director of the hospital, Ric Griffin and Henrik Hanssen decide to hire another Consultant for AAU, but will everyone be so thrilled?Just when Bernie Wolfe thought her mission was over, she discovers Adrienne McKinnie has other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the first story in the series, you're going to be a bit lost.

“What is this I hear about a new consult to AAU?” Serena Campbell furrows her brow as she speaks to her friend and close colleague, Ric Griffin. “I’m the bloody Medical Director. I get the feeling you and Henrik are intentionally being pensive about the information.” She sighs, “Besides, I don’t really understand why-”

“We’re doing it as a favor to you, Serena.” Ric tries his best not to roll his eyes. He pays the woman at the counter for his coffee, as well as paying for his friend’s as well. “How is Bernie?” After his meeting with Henrik Hanssen on the first day of the woman's return, he had been on holiday.

“Her injuries were a bit more serious than originally thought. Broken hip, for one. Which...I’m never going to let her forget.” Serena smirks a bit to herself, “Henrik and the guys over at Ortho did a fantastic job. We’re still trying to get the intestinal bacteria under control, as well as her fever.” She shakes her head, “It’s only been a week, but it feels like it’s been so much longer.” Taking a sip of her coffee, she watches as her friend fixes his to his own specifications. “You’re skirting around the initial question, Mr. Griffin. How is it a favor to me?”

“Well, with your position of Medical Director, your time is best served in multiple places at once. Yes, I’m aware that you enjoy the surgery aspect of working on AAU, but you still need to have eyes everywhere. It isn’t ripping your job from you, you’re still my co-lead. It’s merely lightening the load.” Ric reasons with his friend as they stroll over and step onto the elevator.

“Obviously trained in general surgery. Does this individual have any other specialties?”

“Former an ED consultant at another hospital. They’ve had some Trauma training as well. Which, as you know, would be a great asset to have back in our ward.” Ric answers honestly, “it took quite the amount of pleading and a few spread sheets for Henrik to agree to it, but I think he secretly was on my side at the start.”

They continue in idle chit chat for the rest of the way, glancing to the usually vacant office across the way from theirs, on the opposite side of the nurses’ station. Serena raises an interested eyebrow. “Female?”

Ric hums approvingly, “is there a problem with-”

“Oh, no. Absolutely not. Quite the opposite.” Serena begins to smile. She settles herself, hanging her jacket and carrying her coffee with her. “I’ll go introduce myself.”

“Good idea.” Ric gives a smirk, one of the smirks she knows all too well. Like he’s being clever and knows something else, because he does. He loves knowing things she doesn't because he knows it drives her crazy. 

Serena hates it when he gives that smirk. She also isn’t a big fan of secrets. Not in her ward, and not with her staff. Secrets cause headaches and, usually, paperwork once it gets spread to the rest of the hospital as gossip. No, she isn’t fond of them. She pauses at the nurses station, leaning over a bit to speak to the head nurse for the ward, “Anything on the new hire?” She turns, her elbow leaning against the desktop as she watches the back of the woman who has since exited the office and made her way over to a patient.

"Rather statuesque, if I do say so myself." Donna offers, watching the consult over the desk, "but it's been a calm couple of hours. Xav isn't the least bit thrilled, but he hasn't said anything to me just yet...I can just tell."

That's actually a really great way to describe the woman's figure. Tall and thin, she takes care of herself...or at least she looks like it. Effortless. Serena glances to the room containing her partner, just behind the desk. Yes, this young woman's figure reminds her of Bernie's. _ Strange. _ Finally mustering up the courage, Serena steps over toward the woman.

"By the sound of that gait and the looming presence over my shoulder," Charlotte Wolfe turns around from her patient, making a few notes within the confines of the binder in her hands. "Serena, I was wondering if you were ever going to show." She slides the binder into the basket at the end of the bed, giving her a teasing look.

"Charlie...you're the new consultant?" Serena is pleasantly surprised. "You never said a word." The corner of her mouth turns up and wraps a proud arm around the young woman.

"Well, half the time I never even mention what I do as a career, so it wouldn't necessarily come up in natural conversation." Charlotte shakes her head a little, "besides, Mr. Griffin said it would be more fun if I didn't say anything at all and I'm inclined to agree with him."

"Third in charge of the department on your first day..." She takes a look around the room, “and one of the youngest, aren’t you...” It wasn’t so much a question for Serena, just an observation. “Are you comfortable with that?”

“Should I not be?” Charlie raises an eyebrow.

“Oh, darling. I apologize. Of course you shouldn’t be bothered about it one way or another. I just...know how some of the doctors can be around here. F1s and...” Serena pauses, thinking of Donna’s insinuations about her boyfriend. “I just want your first day to be a positive experience for you.”

Charlotte nods a little, motioning toward the room behind the main desk of the area, “Don’t worry about me. I’ll get on. You head in to Mum. She’s been asking about you all morning.” She had a feeling the woman would attempt to coddle her if she ever worked within the same facility. When she receives an uncertain look from the woman, Charlie offers a kind smirk, “You don’t need to worry about me, Serena.” She makes an ‘X’ over her own chest, signifying her promise.

Serena nods as she moves away, a gentle smile playing in the corner of her mouth as she makes her way over to the secluded room behind the nurses’ station, pushing open the door to see the blonde with cards in her hands, Jason sitting on the edge of the bed. “Hey, you two.”

Jason excitedly glances over toward the woman, “Good morning, Auntie Serena. Auntie Bernie taught me how to play a card game.”

“It’s just three card poker. Nothing terribly intense.” Bernie smirks a bit, propped up on her bed, “I met your new consultant today. Seems terribly familiar...can’t quite put my finger on it.” She teases a bit, looking down to the tray table covering the bed, “good turn, Jason.”

Raising an eyebrow, Serena moves closer to them, giving a casual peck against Bernie’s lips, something she used to do every morning when they were together. “Ric seems rather proud of that hire, must admit, I am as well.”

“Charlie is a surgeon. I asked some of the people I work with that also worked at St. James before,” Jason offers, shaking his head a little, “they said she’s quiet. Her father works there, but he works on a different floor and he has a different name.”

“You ran a bit of recognizance.” Bernie hums a soft chuckle, “and, I must say, your information is correct. Although, you probably could have just asked her about herself...I’m certain she’d be happy to tell you.”

“We had breakfast over Auntie Serena’s and Charlie said we could-”

“Okay, Jason. That’s enough.” Serena interrupts him, not wanting Bernie to necessarily know about the times when they would gather without her. “Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

“I am. Patient satisfaction.” Jason offers a clever smile as he glances back to his hand. He lays down a couple more cards.

“Jason.” Serena warns.

“Okay, okay.” Jason sets the rest of his cards onto the tray as he stands, face up.

“Bluffing the entire time. Very good, Jason.” Bernie calls out, glancing over to the door as the young man takes his leave. She leans her head back, watching as Serena begins to collect the cards on the table. “Must admit, I’m going a tad stir crazy, Campbell.” Raising an eyebrow, “and I, apparently, have a chest injury now from...the sand or something. That’s what your Registrar told me. Duval, was it?”

“Has the pension of forgetting to be humble.” Serena finishes collecting the playing cards, putting them into the paper container.

“Why be humble if you’re good at what you do?” Bernie licks her lips, raising her eyebrows tiredly as she focuses on the woman in front of her. She’s teasing the woman, very obviously. She reaches a hand out, gently touching the back of Serena’s hand. “I heard from a little bird that you’ve...phoned in your absence quite a few times over the past month.” She pauses, “I wasn’t sure if you were going to show up.” 

Serena averts her gaze, but turns her hand over to hold the other woman’s. She doesn’t know if she’s able to admit just how much the woman’s supposed death affected her. Snapping at staffers, crying in her office. It was easier for her to just stay home most days and drink. “Of course I’d be here.”

“Because the Serena Campbell I know didn’t miss a day of work until she asked for some personal time...or _ had _ to take holiday time.” Bernie continues to watch the woman, tilting her head again. “Glad I could help get you back...this department can’t run without you.”

“And _ I _ can’t run without _ you _.” Serena swallows, suddenly feeling a bit silly. Her eyes return to that of Bernie’s, “but I guess you know that.”

Bernie bites her lip, as if hiding a smirk. “Your Registrar even told me that it would be a good idea for me to look into assisted living facilities for a short stay while I have-”

“Absolutely not.” Serena shakes her head, scowling toward the blonde, “No, no, no, you’ll come home...with me.” She starts to stand, leaning in to capture Bernie’s lips again, “Luckily, I think I’ve place for you on the sofa. As long as you don’t mind the occasional stay with Jason and his brood or fish and chips night.”

“He showed me a picture on his mobile of Guinevere...looks just like Greta.” Bernie releases the other woman’s hand as she moves to the end of the bed, “I don’t want to impose, Serena.”

“That isn’t imposing. Besides, Charlie and Cameron promised Jason we could do fish and chips night together.” She won’t complete that with _ even if you were dead, _ nor will she complete the statement with _ as a family. _ It isn’t in her style. “I just hope you’re prepared.”

“I can’t wait.” Bernie watches as Serena takes her time leaving. She waits a moment before glancing to the chair in the corner of the room. “Did you need to watch us the entire time?”

“I do wish I...could have gotten to know my grandson.” Adrienne says quietly, “his daughter is positively beautiful.” She stands, moving closer to the bed, “Elinor visits...she doesn’t think I know. Poor girl is so tied to being here.”

“You’re ignoring the question and I thought I was-”

Adrienne tilts her head from side to side, “You’re getting quite good at ignoring me.” She hums a soft chuckle, “Rena is growing on you again. She is the queen of ignoring people.”

“I’m sure if you ask my son, I’m liable to give her a run for her money.” Bernie focuses on the woman as she continues to pace, “you were able to speak to my daughter when I returned and...why did you do that?”

“I needed to see if she was able.” When the blonde gives her a confused look, Adrienne waves a hand to dismiss the course of conversation. “It isn’t important to you. I’m simply coming to see how you’re doing. Since I can see that you’re doing pretty well-”

“Mrs. McKinnie, please tell me why-” Bernie stops when the woman vanishes before her eyes. She swallows, not understanding what the woman meant by saying that Charlotte was _able_. Was this something they’d need to worry about? Should she ask or even mention anything to Charlie? She’ll wait. That’s all she can do now. _ Wait. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron isn't too happy when the new consultant is the one overseeing his patient.
> 
> An old friend warns Charlie about issues for Serena in theater, only for them to immediately happen.

“I know you’re really uncomfortable, Mrs. Wormwood. You’re an open fracture to your tibia. I know that isn’t a...kind injury.” Cameron makes eye contact with the patient as they’re brought in and placed into a bay, he lifts his head at the various F1s and nurses around him, “Can someone get me a consultant? We should be going to theater not settling her into the old trauma bay.”

Donna moves away from the bed, moving over to the second office as she sees the first one looks empty. She knocks on the door frame before pushing open the door, “Ms. Wolfe-”

Charlotte motions to the paperwork that has been piled or tossed onto her desk. “Is it always this disorganized in this place?” She sighs, “My password still doesn’t work in the system so I’m stuck doing everything by hand and handing it off to an F2, which I’m not terribly comfortable with as I can do my own bloody paperwork.”

“I’ll see about getting that fixed with IT.” Donna tilts her head to the side, “trauma bay needs a consultant. If you wouldn’t mind.”

“Course not.” Charlie rises from her desk, tossing her stethoscope around her neck, “anything you can tell me?”

“Female, early to mid fifties. Boating accident, open fracture to the tibia.” Donna rattles off, walking alongside the young consultant, “Dr. Dunn seems to think we should-”

“Be taking her straight to theater?” Charlie guesses, nodding when the woman hums her approval. “I thought it would be instinct by now, but who am I to judge-”

“Needed a consultant and the other two are currently in theater themselves.”

“Right, see what’s open, please? I’d hate to do this on the ward if I don’t need to.” Charlie finally nears the bed, “I agree with your assessment, Dr. Dunn, Nurse Jackson is-”

“Charlie?” Cameron stands upright, furrowing his surprised brow, “You’re the new consultant?” He hadn't been there terribly long, only hearing some things in the locker room from other staffers.

Patricia Wormwood watches the pair, “Exes?”

“Siblings.” Cameron mumbles, glancing over to his sister again, “Ms. Campbell’s vascular expertise would be more in line with-”

“Well, we don’t have the luxury of picking and choosing who takes control of a case. Unfortunately for you, I’m what you got.” Charlie takes a look under the cloth covering the wound, “Let’s get her some morphine and someone see the ETA that one of the theaters will open up.” She glances back down to the woman in the bed, “Are you on any blood thinners, Mrs. Wormwood? Have any history of bleeding or clotting disorders?” She pulls on a pair of polyvinyl gloves.

“Not at all. Fit as a fiddle.” Patricia watches the young consultant, “you don’t even look old enough to be finished ninth forum, much less be a surgeon. What’s your secret?”

“I’m actually forty-five. I moisturize with the blood of my enemies every night.” Charlotte smirks a bit, hearing a chuckle from the woman. A staffer returns with the requested morphine and she makes quick work of setting up a small line in the back of her hand, speaking as she does, “I need a CT on the leg, obviously. We need to know what we’re working with here and I need to know if the injury has done anything to nearby structures, or if there’s debris in the wound,” She lifts her head glancing to her brother, “Cammy, think you can handle that?” Her tone without malice, just wanting her brother to take charge of the situation, “I’ll be here when you return?” She slowly removes her pair of gloves, tossing them into the bin.

“Don’t patronize me.” Cam scowls toward his sister as he helps to move the bed from the room slowly, “The F1s can do it.” He lets them walk by, still looking at his sister, “What are you even doing here?” Word in the locker room was that one of the other Consultants, specifically Serena Campbell, would be losing their job and the new Consultant would just take their place.

“I was offered a job and I took the job. Isn’t much more to it than that.” Charlie places her hands on to her hips, “I’m sure plenty of people would want to work with their sister.” She raises an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

“Not their annoying little sister.”

“The only annoying one here is you, Cameron.” Charlie shakes her head, glancing around to see if anyone is watching them, she sighs, “I thought that maybe, with Mum back and all, you wouldn’t be such an insufferable twit, but I guess I was wrong.” She notices a figure dressed entirely in white, leaning against the wall just behind her brother, but doesn’t draw attention to it just yet. “I’ll put in an order for some bloods, see to it that they get finished when Mrs. Wormwood returns. I’ll be in my office...organizing.”

Cameron watches as his sister walks away, a part of him wanting to stomp his way out of the situation, but decides against it.  _ Be the better man _ , he keeps telling himself. He closes his eyes a moment, slowly inhaling and exhaling until he feels a pat on the shoulder, "of all people."

“I see you’ve met the new consultant.” Xavier tells him, motioning to the nurses’ station for them to sit for a moment.

“Yep.” Cam answers quickly, still looking toward his sister’s outfit, unsurprised when she closes the blinds.

“I don’t know you. I don’t know if I want to know you.” Charlotte mumbles aloud, “You’re not the first one I’ve seen and it just makes me think I’m going bloody mad. Which...they say that happens to children who are forced to grow up before they’re ready, don’t they?”

“Probably.” He’s handsome, in his mid-thirties. Short in stature.

“So, scrubs...I’m guessing you not only worked here, but also died here?”

“Very good, Ms. Wolfe.” The man nods, “You know, I’m not used to calling  _ you _ by that name.”

“Well, it’s my name so, “ Charlie pauses, “you worked with Mum, I take it.” She smiles a bit when the man nods, “And that accent is Scottish...very Scottish.” She sits on the edge of her desk, “I’m Charlie, by the way, you don’t have to call me Ms. Wolfe.”

“Raf Di Luca, there’s a monument just off of the car park for me.” Raf smirks, waving his eyebrows.

“One to my Mum as well.” She shrugs, “however, she’s still alive, so...I guess they can take the plaque down or...whatever it is they did for her. I don’t remember the ceremony. I was a bit...” Charlie holds her hand in the air, moving it like a subtle ocean wave to signify that she wasn’t steady. “So, the last one of you that spoke to me just wanted me to spread a message to Serena. What is it  _ you _ want?”

“In a few minutes, someone is going to run in here for you. Serena’s surgery isn’t...” Raf pauses, shaking his head a little, “you’re going to finish the surgery, damaged gallbladder only partially removed currently, and then I want you to run some tests on our girl. I’ll walk you through when it comes time for it, but you need to do it right away when you get out of theater for her.”

“She was fine this morning.” Charlotte shakes her head a little. “I don’t understand-” She’s interrupted by a knocking at the door before it’s pushed open, “Yes?”

A nurse motions, “we need you in theater, Serena’s...” He doesn’t want to give too much information, “she was riding solo with just a couple inexperienced F1s on her hands.”

Noticing the large sly grin forming on Raf’s face, Charlie nods, “and you are?” She removes her stethoscope from around her neck, placing it onto her desk before she begins to follow him.

“Adrian Fletcher. Head of nursing. Nice to finally get to work with you, Ms. Wolfe.” Fletch starts to smile, “I wish it could be under better circumstances.” He leads her toward the changing room, “I worked with your Mum. How about that whole thing? Came back from the dead for Serena, that’s what I think.”

“I wouldn’t doubt if that’s exactly what she did.” Charlotte winks to him, “I love an audience while I change, Mr. Fletcher, but I usually get the money first.”

“Just Fletch, but I can take a hint when it’s given to me.” He begins to close the door.

“Oh, and Fletch.” The young consultant calls, causing the man to pause his movements to glance back toward her, “escort Ms. Campbell to  _ my _ office. Check her vitals and we’re going to draw some bloods for an unnamed patient...just in case. BAC, LFT, AFT, AST, blood gasses, CBC. Depending on how they go, we’ll press on.” She doesn’t think Serena would come to work intoxicated, but she remembers the bottles in the bin. Charlie gets the feeling from this man that Serena might mean something to him as well, “and let’s keep this all between ourselves. She comes first. I can finish this up myself. Just take care of her.”

“Of course, Ms. Wolfe.” Fletch offers her a gentle nod, returning to the operating room and poking his head through the doorway, “We have Ms. Wolfe on her way.” He closes the door, standing at the scrub basin when he sees Serena trying to hold it together as she washes her hands and forearms, “Hey, let’s get you to her office.”

Serena swallows, shaking her head a little, “No, I just...I just need a moment.”

“Serena, look at your hands.” Fletch watches as the woman holds them out in front of her, a substantial tremor, “I’ve been instructed to take bloods.”

Serena suddenly looks nervous, her head snapping to glance over toward him, “Bloods? Why?”

“Because we’re worried about you.” The man manages to keep his voice hushed, “besides it’s only between the three of us and I’ve also been instructed to use unnamed patient protocol.” When his friend seems to relax a bit, he places a hand on her shoulder, “don’t fret. We’ve got it covered.”

Charlie steps in after changing into her scrubs, “Don’t know if this cornflower blue suits me. We had a lovely mint at my last hospital.” She smirks, glancing to the other two, “are we allowed to wear other colors?”

“Bernie used to wear Navy for the Trauma bay.” Fletch offers, then pauses, “Navy is more of a Darwin thing though. Afraid you’re stuck with it. At least it fits your frame...very nicely.” When Serena begins to give him an unimpressed look, he continues, “as it does with you, Ms. Campbell.”

“I hate these bloody scrubs.” Serena mumbles, drying her hands and arms off. She waits a moment, tossing the paper towels into the bin, “Thank you, Charlie.”

“You’re under the weather and we’re going to take care of it.” Charlotte nods to her, holding her clean hands up as she backs into the operating room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron asks Ric to change units.
> 
> Charlotte receives help from an unlikely source when treating Serena.

“Mr. Griffin, I think it would be in the best interest of this unit and for my own personal sanity, that I move to another unit.” Cameron nods a little, his eyes wide, a sense of nervousness about him. “Possibly Keller or...Otter. Something.”

“Is this about our new consultant?” Ric raises an eyebrow, listening to the young doctor. “I’d imagine it can’t be easy to take orders from your little sister.”

“Right...” Cam exhales, obviously hyping himself up for this conversation, “well, no. No, it isn’t about that.”

“Then what is the problem?” Ric motions to the sofa under the windows of his office for the doctor to take a seat. He leans his elbows onto his desk, folding his hands together. “Ms. Wolfe is more than capable, if not impressive. The colleagues from her last position couldn’t say enough about her and were actually, and I quote, gutted to see her go.”

Cam slowly sinks onto the sofa, “Doesn’t it bother you the she’s brought in to take your job?”

Ric begins to smile, amused greatly, “is that what has hit the rumor mill?” He shakes his head a little, “this place.” He does his best not to laugh.

Furrowing his brow, he watches the older man, “I’m confused.”

“I hired her, Dr. Dunn.” Ric licks his lips, taking a moment, “since she and Serena are a part of your family, I suppose I could tell you. However, I don’t want it to go any further than this room.” Seeing the subtle nod of the F2, he continues, “Ms. Campbell has had some difficulty while your mother was...indisposed. Since Bernie’s return, Serena has mentioned to me that she plans to tend to her while she’s on the mend.”  


“Okay.” Cameron still doesn’t really understand where he’s going with this.

“Not to mention her duties for Medical Director have been...tedious as of late. Mr. Hanssen and I hired Charlotte to lessen the load. When things settle, one of us may move to a different department, maybe not. We may just continue on with three consultants in one ward.” Ric answers simply, shrugging as he leans back into his chair.

Cam nods slowly, “Isn’t that a bit like too many cooks in the kitchen?”

He takes a moment before he continues, “When both Serena and your mother both started, I didn’t get along with either of them...at all. We would butt heads constantly. All of us experts at our craft, but...” Ric tilts his head a little, “I don’t feel the same way about your sister as I did them...not even a little bit.”

“Could it be because she’s just like Mum and you’re friends with-” His voice excited, having overthought all of this.

“No, I don’t think that has anything to do with it.”

Cam swallows, “My sister and I don’t get along. I’m not sure if-”

“Dr. Dunn, in this profession, you don’t get to just change locations when things aren’t going your way. Has Ms. Wolfe assaulted you, physically, mentally, or emotionally?” Ric watches the F2 when he shakes his head negatively, “do you have any reason, other than your own pride, to want to move departments?”

“If I’m not permitted to move, I’ll tender my resignation.” Cameron says quietly, standing from the sofa and immediately placing his hand on the knob of the door.

“I advise you, Dr. Dunn, to speak with Ms. Wolfe before you do all of that.” Ric watches the young man for a moment before turning to glance toward his computer screen, “I don’t care which one, but I think you’re making a big mistake out of...reaction, and self preservation. I think you’ll regret taking such extreme measures.”

Cam swallows before pulling the door open. He sees Charlotte returning to her office. Now is his time. “Charlie.” He calls out, causing the young woman to turn around, “We need to talk.”

“I don’t really have time at the moment. Can we do it later?” Charlie offers, her mind pulled in different directions as she holds a tablet computer in her hands. She’s still clad in her scrubs which is actually more comfortable to her anyway, even though she wanted to set a positive first impression. Though her hair was in a soft curl over her shoulders previously, it’s now tied up behind her head. 

“No, we can’t. It needs to be now.” Cameron continues to follow behind his sister.

“Dr. Dunn, when I say it needs to wait, I mean it needs to bloody wait.” Charlie turns on her heel and raises her voice only slightly, stopping him, “I’ve got more on my plate than your childish pissing contest. Have the bloods come in for our patient in Trauma? Have you assessed her level of pain recently?” Watching him back away slowly, “I’ll take your lack of answer to mean that you have not.” She begins to open her door, just holding onto it for a moment, “Do better, Cammy.” She steps through, shutting the door behind herself.

“That was uncalled for.” Serena responds quietly, sitting in a chair near the desk. She glances over to the young woman.

“He huffs and puffs around here anymore and I fear he’s going to blow my house down.” Charlotte nears her desk, taking a seat. She exhales slowly, reading over the woman’s results. She closes the cover of the tablet, setting it onto her desk top before lifting her stethoscope, “How is the tremor?” She starts to slide closer.

“Still there.”

“Nervous?”

“Oh, of course she is. Look at her eyes.” Raf lowers himself to crouch on the floor, looking into the face of his old friend, “all the deaths have taken their toll...she’s aged fifteen years in only five.” He places his hand to her forearm, just watching Serena.

“Don’t worry.” Charlotte notices as Serena glances to her forearm that Raf is touching. “I’m just going to have a listen.” She places the ear tips into her ears, using the diaphragm to press against the woman’s chest. _ Irregular. _ She removes it, looping the stethoscope around her neck again, “Any nausea, vomiting?” She doesn’t notice an answer from the woman, “Tired lately?”

“Yes to both. You should feel her abdomen.” Raf stands, folding his arms as he starts to walk around the room. He gives his clever smirk when Charlie glances over to him.

“I can’t help you unless you talk to me.” Charlotte sighs, trying to meet the woman’s eyes.

“This is why Ric Griffin had that brilliant idea, you know.” Raf continues to speak, standing next to them with his arms folded. “Bring Bernie’s daughter on, lessen the load, she knows what she’s doin’.” When the young consultant glances up to him again, he continues, “No one would ever corner Serena Campbell, that’s just you...well, you and Bernie. We all know that Bernie is a bit...indisposed.”

“Serena.”

Serena finally meets the eyes of the young woman in front of her, glassy and running with thought, “I know I have something going on with my liver. I gather the results of that blood test are...” She trails, “less than stellar.”

“I’d like to do an ultrasound.” Charlie watches the woman, “your blood pressure was a bit high, you have a fever, and I bet if I push around on your belly, you’re going to start yelling out in pain. An ultrasound would give me a better view.”

“You know, Bernie got me to go to AA-”

“That’s love for you.” Raf begins to laugh a little to himself, “I can’t tell you how many times I went round to hers and we’d just...share bottle after bottle. Reckon she bought them in bulk...a delivery service or something of the like.” 

“I’m trying to focus.” Charlotte mumbles a little, focusing on the woman in front of her. Using her fingers to count through things in her head, “You’re not jaundiced, but you have other symptoms of liver damage. It’s what your bloods show, but they aren’t like...the worst things I’ve ever seen. I’d say, though the AA is the best course of action and I’m glad you’ve taken that route, it’s caused a bit of Alcohol Withdrawal Syndrome or AWS. If we get you on some fluids now and you up your water intake, it should sort itself out.” The young woman tilts her head to the side, “Ultrasound is only going to show me an enlarged liver, which we already know.” 

“I didn’t think AWS went beyond a week.” Serena bites her lip a bit, her mind obviously elsewhere, but there’s some part of her that is with the moment at hand.

“Because you kept it at bay.” Charlie shrugs a little, “glass of wine here, three glasses there, kegs of it when you got home. Did you buy your bottles in bulk?”

“I’m curious about this one.” Raf raises an eyebrow.

When it doesn’t seem like the woman is comfortable with the question, Charlie clears her throat, “The tremors can last weeks or months after one stops drinking in excess. We can hide them though, Serena. If you feel them coming on...or confusion or whatever, just send staffers my way. It isn’t the end of the world. No one needs to know besides the two of us...and Fletch.”

“Or me.” Raf nods, “did you offer her a sedative to help with the symptoms?”

Charlie suddenly stands, turning her attention toward the man, “If you aren’t quiet, I swear I’ll order them just to take them myself and shut you up.”

Serena furrows her brow, watching the young woman. She had noticed the slight movements before, but now the young woman was actively talking to the wall. “Charlotte, who do you see?” She swallows, sitting up a bit in the chair. It isn’t too odd for her, not anymore. Not after seeing Bernie for days before she returned home. “Charlie.”

“Go ahead, Ms. Wolfe...tell her.” The man takes a seat next to his old friend.

“You’re going to think I’m mad.” Charlie slowly folds her arms across her middle.

“I promise you that I won’t.” Serena’s tone means business. She’s taking this very seriously.

“An infuriating-”

Raf sits on the edge of his seat, “Infuriating!”

“-little Scotish man by the name of Raf.” Charlotte glances to him again, “who she can’t bloody hear. Just me, so yes, infuriating.”

Serena’s eyes well with tears as she moves her gaze straight ahead of herself, “he was the best registrar I’ve ever had the privilege of working with...and he was one of my best friends.” She nods slowly, “and you say he’s here at the moment?”

“Aren’t you finding this mad?” Charlie slowly returns to her seat, flopping into it.

“I saw your Mum...before she was found. She’d follow me around the house.” Serena huffs a soft chuckle, “And Elinor, but that was a tad different.” She shakes her head, “Bernie and I were in the south of France when she told me that Raf had died and what happened to the hospital. I...I cried for days. First Elinor and then him.” Serena smiles softly at the memory of Bernie tending to her, “I think Bernie bought a card...signed both our names to it. She has always been more thoughtful than she lets on.”

“I read that card. It was very sweet.” Raf nods, “I could tell it wasn’t your handwriting, but was surprised just how nice Bernie’s was.” He folds one leg over the other, “Not bad for a girl in the Army.”

“A girl in the Army?” Charlie glances over toward the man, “so are those in the Army otherwise just lumps of muscle without brains to you?”

“I’m sure he didn’t mean whatever he said as derogatory.” Serena shakes her head, inhaling and exhaling slowly. “So, what do the two of you suppose I do?”

“Hang out with Mum for the time being.” Charlotte nods, putting her hand up when Raf is about to speak, “I’d like to get you a vitamin drip. If staffers ask, just tell them you were dehydrated...which isn’t really an untrue statement. Don’t even need to take up a bed. We can set you up in one of the chairs.”

“And what about tomorrow or the next day?” Serena meets her eyes, “I can’t continue to-” She stops suddenly, feeling a presence, but otherwise unable to see anything out of the ordinary. 

“Just take it day by day. That’s all you can do.” Raf answers quietly.

Serena closes her eyes, able to hear him that time. She doesn’t know if she could possibly say anything, only deciding to continue with Charlotte, “I think that’s our best bet, Ms. Wolfe...our only bet. One day at a time.” She leans her head back a little, knowing this was all out of her hands, especially if the dearly departed are showing up again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie underestimates Charlotte until she realizes she's on top of tending to Serena.
> 
> Cameron finally gets some weight off his chest.

“Someone decided to nearly pass out in theater.” Charlotte opens the door leading to her mother’s room, watching as Serena slowly shuffles her way through, holding onto an IV pole, which have a saline drip and heart monitor attached to it. “Finished up her surgery, and I know I have another waiting for me if Dr. Dunn decides to cooperate.” Her voice raises at that last bit, knowing her brother could probably hear her.

Bernie glances over, watching as the woman carefully lowers herself in the seat next to her, “Dehydration?” She can tell just by looking at her that it’s more than that, but waits until Charlie fully enters the room, closing the door behind herself. “With the swelling and abdomen tenderness, Ms. Wolfe?”

“And fever, arrhythmia, and hand tremors.” Charlie folds her arms over her chest, “not her fault though. BAC was clean as a whistle.” She takes a seat at the foot of her mother’s bed, watching Serena yet continuing to speak to her mother, “I reckon she can stick with you while we monitor her condition.”

“Good call.” Bernie offers a hand to hold toward her partner, glad when she takes it. She can feel the tremor, but decides not to say anything about it, instead giving the woman a reassuring smile. “Charlie, what was that bit over there that you did? About Cameron not cooperating.”

“He seemed quite set on speaking with you, but you shut him down.” Serena glances toward the young consultant.

“Because I was tending to you, which was much more important. If he wanted something, he should have said it immediately. Not stomped over like a toddler.” Charlie shakes her head, “we’re at work. If he has an issue, it had better be about work and I doubt that it is.”

“If I remember correctly, you called it a  _ pissing contest. _ ” Serena continues, honestly being a bit impressed by the young woman’s professionalism. She acted so much like Bernie at times, it was scary.

“Elinor, do you always come here and watch?” Raf asks the young woman as they stand at the end of the room, “looking lovely by the way.”

“The afterlife does wonders with one’s complexion.” Elinor offers an amused smile toward the man, “so, here for someone or a general haunt?”

“Bit of both, I suppose.” Raf smirks, focusing on the trio of women in front of him, very much alive.

“Because that’s all it’s been with him. He tried to say I was being patronizing earlier.” Charlie shakes her head, “me...patronizing. Apparently asking him to properly do his job is being patronizing. Have you ever heard of something so daft?” She sighs, checking her wrist watch turned to the inside of her wrist. “Speaking of which, I had better go and check on my patient.”

“Be nice to your brother, please.” Bernie watches as the young woman takes her leave, sighing after.

“That’s why I was always glad to be an only child.” Elinor nears the bed, laying down at the end on her stomach, “I’d have murdered any and all potential contenders.” She props her head up with her elbow, yawning, “I never thought working in a hospital could be so boring. I did watch the fit one with the bad haircut for a bit. Said something about resigning.” The words earn a glance from the blonde, but she doesn’t say anything about it.

“Resigning? Cameron, you’re being ridiculous.” Charlotte shakes her head, escorting the patient toward theater. “Why are you acting this way?” When he doesn’t answer, she sighs softly. “Dr. Dunn, my office please.”

“You already made it clear that you didn’t have time to speak with me.” Cameron shakes his head, his tone quiet.

  
“Do you want me to document your file for insubordination?” Charlie folds her arms across her chest, offering a clever smirk when he stops moving and stands upright, “Because I  _ can _ do that now...force you to act like an adult.”

“I am an adult. I’m older than you.”

“Age means nothing.” She motions with a tilt of her head toward the office she had previously mentioned, “when I said later, I meant later. Now is later.”

Cam furrows his brow, motioning toward the door their patient has now been ushered through, “We’re heading into theater.”

“We are, but she still needs to be prepped and we need to wait for Ortho. We’re just going to mend the integrity of the interior structure...which Ortho is waiting on.” Charlotte walks over, opening the door and motioning for him to enter, which he surprisingly obliges. She closes the door behind herself. “Okay...what were you going to say?”

“It isn’t that easy, Charlie.” Cameron folds his arms around himself. “When I came here, Serena helped me secure a spot on Darwin. At every single turn, I was compared to Mum. Told I wasn’t good enough, I didn’t have her instincts or...fine hand techniques.”

“Well, she’s a lesbian, I’m sure you can ask Serena about her hand techniques.” Charlie smirks, earning a glare from the man, only making him more angry.

“And now you’ve waltz in here-”

“I  _ did _ do a high step.”

“-after being asked to join, out of the blue, by the CEO.” Cameron shakes his head, “you were fine where you were before. You were in charge of your ward at St. James’. You worked with Dad, but you weren’t compared to him because you’ve  _ never _ been compared to either one of our parents. That luxury falls on to me.”

“You think that after training in emergency surgery and trauma that I wasn’t compared to Mum?” Charlie gives her brother a disbelieving look, “With the last name Wolfe and finding her in my text books multiple times because she’s the best frontline surgeon in all of Britain...if not the world, you don’t think I was compared to her?” She finally begins to bitterly chuckle. “Of course I was...constantly.”

“It isn’t the same when your younger sibling is more advanced than you are in your own field.” Cameron shrugs, shaking his head. “You were in University before I was, you graduated before I did, you became a registrar years ago and I’m still an F2. You were always smarter than me. So...I came here after finishing school to...maybe...” He shakes his head a little, “make a name for myself. It would be different.”

“Then you should have went to St. James not a hospital where Mum actually worked.” Charlotte folds her arms, “I can’t...I can’t work with Dad right now...and this just...made sense. It all fell into place.” She licks her lips, her mind pulled in three different directions. “Everything that has happened today, thus far, just tells me that I’m supposed to be here, Cam.”

“I knew you were going to say that.” Cameron answers softly, “Is...I saw Serena with an IV, is she...unwell?”

“She asked me not to talk about it and I need to respect her wishes.” Charlie shakes her head a little, “just...I know you’re upset, and you feel like I accepted this position as some sort of...attack on you, but just...maybe trust me for the first time in your whole life?” She swallows, then shrugs after a moment, “I’ve never gotten to work with you and I was actually...actually looking forward to it.” Charlotte picks her hand up, pushing back her longer fringe behind her ear, “Not to mention I’ve been told that I can be a proper cool boss. So...if you want to give your resignation, that’s fine, but just know that I think it’s...pretty stupid when you haven’t even tried to give it a shot.”

“We don’t get along, Charlie.” 

“We did when we were planning Mum’s funeral.”

Raf slowly claps, “Oh, perfect thing to mention, Ms. Wolf.” He folds his arms, “though, I take it he acts more like your father.”

Charlie smiles ever so slightly, amused by the spirit walking about her office, “just because Mum isn’t, in fact, dead, doesn’t mean we have to go back to how we were. I miss having my brother.” Charlie attempts to keep her own emotions from her voice.

Glancing toward the consultant, Raf motions to the door, “You should probably scrub-”

Cameron looks away from his sister, nodding a tad, “We should go scrub in. That is...if I’m not written up for insubordination.”

“Not yet, at least.” It does give Charlie some pause, causing her to give a quick glance toward Raf. She starts to wonder if her brother is like she and her mother, apparently Serena as well. “Cammy, can you...” She shakes her head, “No, don’t worry about it.” She opens the door to her office, tilting her head for her brother to follow along.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena must return to the floor when a patient arrives that will only speak with her.
> 
> After noticing Serena acting oddly, Xav decides to ask for the opinion of her partner.

Glancing up Serena notices her bag of saline finished, she looks over to Bernie, “Do you want to remove it for old time’s sake or shall I?” They’ve sat here just talking about everything and anything. Whatever they could. Some of it about Bernie’s time away and some about the general adventures of AAU.

Bernie hums a soft chortle, “Do you have cotton and a plaster?” She watches as Serena stands, moving about the room.

“We use these cupboards as additional storage when...we try to stockpile a tad.” Serena opens a cupboard, getting the supplies that were requested of her. “Our little secret. I’ll let Charlotte in the know in due time.”

“Were you surprised when you saw her here?” Bernie edges herself up in bed a bit as best she can.

“I thought she was just another run-of-the-mill Army brat, but I was mistaken. She and Mum helped one another when you were dead. I should find a way to thank her.” Elinor explains, watching as Raf jogs from the room suddenly, “You should probably remove that quickly, I think something is about to happen.”

Bernie listens to the young woman, still watching the woman, “How is the tremor?”

Serena offers a subtle negative head shake as she returns to her seat she was previously occupying. “Still there, but...I’m hoping, with a sedative and a good night’s sleep, it should sort itself out by tomorrow.” She swallows, “I don’t see myself able to do any surgeries today, but I can still help others. Dislocations and whatnot. Nothing terribly invasive.”

Gently taking the woman’s hand once it’s offered to her, Bernie holds it tenderly. She takes the supplies as they’re offered to her from Serena, smirking once she removes the line. “Very good.” She moves the heart monitor over so she could see it, “you still aren’t in rhythm. If you’re going into the ward, be careful.”

“Well, _ that’s _not a good idea.” Elinor takes a seat on the end of the bed.

A knock is heard against the door before it’s pushed open, “Ms. Campbell,” Xavier Duval steps in just a bit, “we could use your help. Someone asking for you specifically and refusing to give her name until you speak with her.” He seems tired of the young person’s behavior.

“Uh...” Serena glances over to him, stealthily turning off the heart monitor and removing the finger sensor as she stands, “Not a problem.” She stands, waving a little to Bernie as she follows through the door.

Bernie looks toward the young woman at the end of her bed, her eyes widening, “what do you mean it isn’t a good idea? I thought we were successful in protecting her.”

“Well, yes, of course.” Elinor nods dramatically, “we worked quite hard for that one. Gran was very proud.” She glances toward the blonde, “however, that doesn’t mean she would be in the clear. No death, of course, but...”

“You want a way to help Charlie? Help her figure things out with your mother. She’s gone through enough.”

“I don’t make those calls, Bernie.” Elinor says loudly, then shakes her head, “I’m...I’ve done what I can. I’ve given her help-”

Bernie’s voice goes quiet and she has worried tears in her eyes, “What sort of help?” When Elinor gives her a clever look, she starts to run names through her head, but honestly has no real idea who it could possibly be. She didn’t think Charlotte would be privy to the same things she was, it worries her.

“Evie.” Serena follows behind her registrar, leaning to the bed. “What happened?” Her voice low, worried.

“I um...I skipped school and went out with my friends, but...” Evie Fletcher shakes her head a little, “Auntie Serena, please, don’t tell Dad just yet. He’s going to be proper cross.”

“Only after we do some initial findings.” Serena lifts her head a little, noticing Xav offering her his pen torch. After Elinor died, she became fenatical about checking RTC patients’ eyes immediately after they were brought in. “You go ahead, Dr. Duval.” Serena focuses on gently rubbing the young woman’s arm, “Evie, did you have anything to drink or did you take anything?”

“No, no. My mates were, but I don’t really like the way it makes me feel.” Evie reaches a slightly trembling hand toward the woman, afraid. However, she doesn’t really know if she’s afraid of what might be wrong with her, or her father’s anger that she is sure she’s going to hear soon enough.

Serena notices that it’s her chance, she takes the young woman’s hand, gently smoothing her hair back. She offers a reassuring smile when the registrar feels her abdomen, causing the young woman to yelp loudly, “Well?”

“Free floating fluid in the abdomen, I reckon.” Xav shakes his head, “I’m going to order some bloods and a CT on the head and abdomen. Evie, are you in pain?” Noticing the teenager’s subtle nod, he continues, “Okay, we’ll get you sorted then. Ms. Campbell, do you mind if I speak to you for a moment?”

“Yes, of course.” Serena pauses, offering Evie her best reassuring smile, “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll return immediately after I finish speaking with Dr. Duval.” She nods, moving closer to the nurses’ station desk, she meets the young doctor’s eyes, “What are you thinking?”

“I reckon she’s probably going to need to go to theater. That mark from the seatbelt seems pretty...rough. It even broke skin. I wouldn’t doubt it if she has some liver issues going on and that BP is a bit low for my liking.” Xavier always knew exactly who the teenager was, “since she isn’t at least sixteen, we’re going to need to notify, and gain permission from Fletch to treat her.” He swallows, “I’d also like your hand in theater if it comes to-”

“Where’s Ric?”

“Still in theater. There’s been quite a few complications, apparently.” Xav nods, “depending on how her bloods come back, it should be a simple laparotomy. We’ll keep an eye on her signs.” He notices a somewhat faraway stare from the woman in front of him, “Ms. Campbell, do you feel okay?”

Serena inhales, nodding suddenly. “Yes, I’m fine. However, I’m going to stay with Evie. Wait until we have more information before you call our Director of Nursing.” She swallows, “also, if you need guidance in any surgeries, you’ll be with Ms. Wolfe.”

“Why?” He shakes his head negatively, not understanding why everything seems so secretive around here, “You have a familial camaraderie with the patient. Don’t you want to-”

“Which is exactly why I shouldn’t be doing any surgery on her today.” Serena shakes her head, realizing what happened in theater earlier had not spread across the ward, Charlie and Fletch kept their word. “Now, if you excuse me, there’s a scared young woman just over there who I need to bring up to speed about our policy with underage patients and our plans to notify her father.”

“Of course, Ms. Campbell.” Xav watches as the woman moves back over to his patient, her gait slightly different and she holds onto things as she passes them. He sighs, turning away. Xav feels like he needs to do or say something, but isn’t sure what or to whom. If he brings it up with Ric Griffin or Charlie Wolfe and Serena Campbell is intoxicated, they’re likely to sweep it under the rug. Henrik Hanssen may be too harsh and if he’s wrong, he’ll be scolded for wasting the man’s time. Lifting his head, he decides on something else. He pushes his way into the room just behind the nurses’ station, “Ms. Wolfe, am I disturbing you?”

Bernie rest in bed, playing a game of solitaire on her over-bed tray table. These playing cards that Jason had brought her earlier in the day have really come in handy to pass the time. “Dr. Duval, of course not.”

He notices the extra IV pole in the room, but shakes his head a little, “Is Ms. Campbell feeling okay?” Pulling out the big punches right out of the gate. “She just doesn’t...seem like herself.”

“She’s feeling a bit under the weather today and since you're here asking _ me _ that question, I’d wager a bet that you haven’t _ really _asked her.” A smirk plays at the corner of Bernie’s mouth, “nor have you honored her wishes for everything to go through the other Ms. Wolfe...have you?”

“No, ma’am.” Xav folds his arms over his chest, glancing to the IV pole again, an extra heart monitor. This IV pole belongs to someone else. He inhales and exhales slowly, “Do you require anything before I go?”

“I implore you to give some thought about your next move.” Bernie watches the registrar, being very careful of her words, “instead of jumping to conclusions, go with what Ms. Campbell has asked you to do. Follow up with Ms. Wolfe...and I don’t mean me. If you believe Ms. Campbell is displaying behavior that is troubling, that doesn’t mean speaking to me.”

“Your daughter is quite a force to be reckoned with.”

“Only because you’ve made up your mind about her without attempting to work _ with _ her. My son has, apparently, made the same mistake. Cameron has never been one to learn from his mistakes, he just makes them again and again.” Bernie watches the young man, “don’t be like my son, Dr. Duval, and do not jump to conclusions.”

Xavier straightens his back, “both Ms. Wolfe and Mr. Griffin are in theater. Ms. Campbell is the only consultant on the ward currently and she’s sitting with a patient and refusing to...you know, be a consultant.” When Bernie raises her brow for more information, he continues, knowing the woman is also familiar with the Fletcher family, “Evie Fletcher, RTC. I think we may need to take her to theater, so you can see my dilemma.” He doesn’t know why he’s saying so much to the woman, she has a way about her.

“Phone Henrik, but only when you have answers.” Bernie offers, watching as the registrar takes his leave. Honestly, she didn’t think she’d miss this place. She knew she’d be happy with Serena, but the interpersonal drama of Holby City hospital was not something she missed in the least. However, she was wrong. She was _ very _wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena has a set back.
> 
> Charlotte receives support from an unexpected source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like this story will go on a bit longer than it's parent story, but I'm having a lot of fun.
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and kudos thus far. I truly appreciate them.

“Okay, Dr. Dunn, couple more sutures and we should be finished here. You’re doing a great job. Mrs. Wormwood will be heading to step-down after Ortho is finished with her.” Charlotte treats her brother no differently than she would any other person who was learning, “before we start to close that up, we’re going to go over something quickly. When you’re about to close up a patient with this type of injury, you want to take stock of the arteries that could have been affected. We clamped the anterior tibial artery while we were on AAU, that’s the one we noticed the split of. So, let’s go over the others before we close it up.”

Cameron is about to ask if that was really necessary, but decides against it. “Okay, uh...besides the anterior tibial artery, there’s the posterior...right here.” He motions, looking at the large image on the television across from them, “and this one is the peroneal artery.”

“Very good. Release the clamp, we’ll see how we did.” Charlie pats the young man in the middle of his back, showing her support. Her head lifts when she sees Raf rush into the room, watching him, but choosing not to say anything.

“You need to get back out there. Evie Fletcher was just brought in, RTC.” Raf sounds anxious, worried, “Enlarged spleen. This is why you’re here. You can help her.” He paces a little, being very loud around her in order to attain her attention. “She’s only fifteen.”

Charlie tilts her head to the side, closing her eyes a moment, trying her best to ignore him.

“And Serena’s acute arrhythmia is not doing her any favors. She’ll find that out in a bit.” Raf continues, “Elinor told me our bosses are making her take a bit of time off of work. Why work so hard to save her when she’s just going to rush back here?” He shakes his head, “and Evie just wants Serena close by. We’ve...we’ve always been so close. I need you to protect her.”

“Okay, I think we’re all finished here.” Cameron nods, glancing to his sister, not having heard any instruction for the past few moments, “right?”

“Yes, very good.” Charlotte offers the Ortho team a quick nod, turning the patient over to them, leaving the main area off to the wash basins. She removes her smock, placing it into the usual hazardous waste bin. “Okay.” She mumbles to herself, beginning to wash her hands in the basin.

“Just taking your time, are you?” Raf shakes his head, a cross look on his face.

“You were right, it was nice working with you.” Cameron says quietly, still scrubbing at his hands and arms, “clamping the anterior tibial artery while we were still in AAU was a good idea.”

“I usually am right, Cameron, you just never want to listen.” Charlotte smirks, amused when she hears her brother make a soft sound of amusement. “Either way, you did very well. Just stop second guessing yourself and you’ll be fine.” She grabs a few paper towels, drying herself off before lifting a hand and removing her head covering. “I’m proper famished, but I know...there’s something going on in AAU that I need to tend to.”

“Eating is important. Mr. Griffin can probably handle it-”

“Still in theater.” Raf mumbles, “could you please hurry. Duval is likely to miss it...he’s betting on liver. It’s not the liver.” 

“Unavailable still.” Charlie sighs, “I’d hate to call Mr. Hanssen, but I’ve done two operations almost back to back and I worry about my own...stamina.” She shrugs, “I'm obviously going to take a look at what’s going on, but...we’ll see.” She wouldn’t be talking about any of this if it were with another staffer right now. She needs to show her worth in the department at the moment, and that meant not admitting her own flaws. “Cam, when you get back to AAU, I need you to check in on Ms. Wolfe. Reassess her file and do a lung capacity test. If she passes, get her up on some crutches. I know she wants to move, so let her move, regardless of what Dr. Duval says. If you don’t believe she’s ready for it, I know she’s our mother and she’s incredibly stubborn, but she’s going to want to do it anyway. Just use your best judgement, alright?”

“Yes, Ms. Wolfe.” Cam smirks a little, “you know, when I first started here years ago, I accidentally kept slipping and calling her Mum instead of Ms. Wolfe...she threatened me with blackmail.”

“Sounds like her.” Charlie gives him a pat on the forearm before taking her leave, “I told you not to be annoying and you just run in and do it. What can you tell me about this patient you know?” She asks the ghost she can feel is walking next to her.

“Enlarged spleen with lacerations from the seat belt. He’s going to attempt an ultrasound, but-”

“An acute haematoma may be hyperchoic to the spleen and won’t scan properly. A splenic laceration may be missed by ultrasound because haematomas may have the same echogenicity as the spleen. Should I bet Dr. Duval a tenner?” Charlie smirks ever so slightly as she continues on, the area seems reasonably under control. Not terribly busy. She notices Serena sitting next to a bed and immediately makes her way to it. “Hello there.” She offers a soft smile to the teenager.

“Charlotte, good.” Serena offers her a soft smile, “how were things in theater?”

“Fine, hand off to ortho went well. She’ll be heading to step-down when they’re finished.” Charlie places her hands on her hips, keeping her eyes in contact with the young woman, “So, Evie Fletcher...I’m betting that name isn’t a coincidence...”

“You didn’t even look at my file.” Evie furrows her brow a little, “and you already know of me?”

“You’re famous around here, how could I not?” Charlie smirks a little, noticing a grin beginning to form on the young woman’s face. “I’m Charlie Wolfe, yet another consultant for AAU and obviously the coolest one here next to Ms. Campbell.” She notices the amused eye roll from Serena and a soft giggle from her patient. When she sees her registrar beginning to roll a portable ultrasound machine toward them, “We’re going to skip that, Dr. Duvall.”

Xav shakes his head, not believing the unprofessionalism of the younger surgeon, “What? We need a better view of what could be causing the-”

“Ultrasounds always underestimate the severity of splenetic injuries. As high a fifty-percent false-negatives.” Charlie shrugs, “are you a betting man, Xav?”

He focuses on the infuriating consultant, “with?”

“That her injury is with the spleen and not the liver...” Charlie folds her arms over her chest, finally glancing up to the other man, “how long has she been here?”

Xav begins shaking his head a little, “two hours tops?” He exhales, knowing he may be finding fault where fault doesn’t exist.

“Okay, what of Fletch? Have we phoned him?” Charlie takes a seat at the foot of the young woman’s bed.

“He’s assisting in theater on Darwin.” Xav nods, watching the group of women, “I was asked to wait until we knew more before he was informed.”

“Are you Auntie Serena’s...Bernie’s daughter?” Evie isn’t feeling any sort of pain, the morphine is kicking in and it’s doing a great job, “you seem too young to be a consultant, but I can tell that you’re very, very smart.” She doesn’t let go of Serena’s hand. As odd as it was, the woman had been a mother-like figure for her since she lost her own. Serena has helped her father multiple times with she and her siblings and they always held her in high regard.

Charlie nods, giving her a wink before turning her attention back to her registrar. “Okay, Xav, we really need to get her into theater. So, this is one of those instances of implied parental consent. The longer we wait and the closer we get to that six hour mark, the more dangerous things can become. I, honestly, don’t care to wait for bloods or scans. They seem frivolous in this instance.” She tilts her head to look toward the girl again, “did you hit your head at all, Evie?”

“I was in the back seat.” Evie shakes her head negatively.

Serena watches Bernie’s daughter in her element, far better than she was at that age, or even years after. Serena always thought herself more bookish and, really, all the studies she had published were a testament to that. _ Maybe I should throw my hat in, _ she begins to think. Her vision begins to go blurry, her hand becoming loose in Evie’s grasp, her head tilting down a little.

“Serena.” Charlotte moves from the bed, crouching in front of Serena, catching her as she slumps forward even more, “I need some help over here.” She calls out before turning her attention to her registrar, “Xav, call Mr. Hanssen and ask him to come down. He and I need to have a chat.” She’s surprised when he listens to her immediately.

“It needs to be you.” Raf raises his voice slightly, standing on the other side of the bed, noticing Evie’s quick glance toward him, but it’s obvious she isn’t able to see him. “Charlie, it needs to be _ you _ in theater. It also needs to be you helping Serena.”

“I’m only one person, Raf.” Charlie answers softly.

“Raf...I miss Uncle Raf a lot.” Evie seems sad as she tries to watch the event of Serena Campbell’s loss of consciousness, but too filled with the sedative to react as she normally would. “I write him letters sometimes...I read somewhere that when one burns letters to the dead, they get to heaven.” She pauses, “I also heard that it’s the best way to get messages to Father Christmas, but we see how that turned out as well.” Evie continues to gently rub the back of Serena’s hand.

Serena begins to open her eyes a little, realizing she’s now leaning against Charlotte. “Oh no.” Her voice low, slightly raspy. She feels terrible and it seems to be hitting her more than she thought it would.

“Well, now...we’re going to be switching over those results to you. Okay?” Charlie reaches a hand up to gently rub the woman’s back, “I’ll take care of it.”

Xav notices the genuine care in the young consultant’s actions. He bites his lip, moving over to them and crouching next to her, “Mr. Hanssen is on the way.” His voice remains relatively quiet, noticing the other staffers haven’t responded to her call for help. 

“There’s an unidentified patient blood test in the system.” Charlie keeps her voice low, just for her registrar to hear it, “Female, mid-fifties. I ordered it today. Change it to Ms. Campbell. They’re her results anyway.” She lifts her head when she hears the main doors burst open, usually signifying a patient was being rushed in. However, it was only that of a worried father. Xav stands as well, moving away to get a stretcher.

“Evie?” Fletch calls before seeing the young woman in the first bed. “Evie, Sweetheart.” He swallows, noticing the surgeon crouching on the floor with Serena. “What’s going on?”

“Auntie Serena fainted.” Evie lifts her head to look toward her father.

Seeing Xav return with the gurney, Charlie glances to the nurse, “Help us with this and we’ll talk.”

Fletch glances to his daughter, “Why wasn’t I informed earlier?”

“She asked us not to.” When he looks as if he’s about to argue, Charlie shakes her head, “not to mention you were in theater, as was I. She asked that we wait...so we agreed to wait until we had more information. There’s a bit of backup with results at imaging and the labs. So, I need your permission to take her in for a laparotomy.”

“A laparotomy without any sort of imaging or even knowing what the issue is?” Fletch starts to shake his head, “Sounds reckless. You aren’t about to use my daughter as your dissection frog.” He helps her move Serena still, onto the gurney, “you received Ms. Campbell’s results quickly though, didn’t you? Why couldn’t you put a rush on my Evie’s?”

“Fletch, what part of _ I was in theater _ did you not understand?” Charlie shakes her head, “I’m out now. I’m on it.”

“She knows Uncle Raf.” Evie watches her father.

“That’s being generous.” Charlotte mumbles to herself, glancing up to Xav, “just take Ms. Campbell to the trauma bay for right now. I’ll be there in a moment.”

“She tolerates me.” Raf starts to grin, folding his arms over his chest. “Evie first, then Serena.”

“Xav,” Charlie calls again, motioning to Serena as she lowers her voice, “ECG, abdominal CT and while you do that, see what’s going on with Evie’s results.”

Fletch watches the young woman, mostly angry at the situation as a whole, “do you even know what you’re doing?”

Charlotte holds a hand up toward him, “I’m not going to argue with you because you know the answer to that question.” She turns away from him, glancing over to Donna who she notices is back behind the nurses’ station desk, “I’m going to be in my office for all of ten to fifteen minutes. I want all of Evie’s results. Also, get IT to fix my bloody password, please.” The young woman begins to back away, “If Ric or Mr. Hanssen get here...send them my way, please.” She turns around, walking toward her office. Charlie opens the door to step through, then closing it behind her and leaning against it just to inhale and exhale.

“Don’t get overwhelmed, Ms. Wolfe. You’ve had a magnificent first day, thus far.” Raf sits in the chair behind the young woman’s desk.

“There’s no communication here. Everyone is talking, everyone wants things to happen and there’s...no respect.” Charlotte shakes her head. “Everyone second guessing everything. Especially my registrar.”

“To his credit, you are telling Fletch that you just want to open up his teenage daughter without having any sort of visuals.” Raf tilts his head to the side, standing from the chair and moseying over to the chair next to the desk. “In hindsight, you probably could have taken a different approach.”

“In hindsight, I should have just stayed at St. James.” Charlie slowly moves over to her desk, lowering herself to her office chair. She wishes she didn’t apply eye liner this morning and could just rub her hands over her face without making her look like a mad woman. “I had it easy there, I reckon.”

“People were used to you at your old hospital.” Raf nods, “they’ll get used to you here too, but don’t give up...you can’t give up. Not with Evie and definitely not with Serena.”

Charlotte shakes her head a little, whispering, “I wouldn’t dare.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie appreciates her daughter's roundabout manipulation techniques.
> 
> Evie realizes there's more to her surgeon than meets the eye.
> 
> Charlie impresses the CEO.

Cameron steps through the doors to his mother’s room, a set of crutches in his hand. He props them up against the wall when he notices she’s napping. Finally. He never understood how his incredibly active mother could stay still for so long.  _ Long nights as an Army Medic. _ For some reason, the two of them always had a difficult time conversing with one another. Charlie and her were one in the same, but he...he was more like his father. Yes, he had his mother’s instincts, but the mentality was all Marcus. Always thinking with his heart instead of his head.

Bernie hears someone moving about her room and opens her eyes a little, “Cameron.” Her low, groggy voice calls out.

He’s been working harder on his relationship with his mother since they’ve both been given a second chance to do so. “You were sleeping. If you’re tired, just sleep, Mum.” Cam finds himself moving closer to the bed, removing his mother’s file from the end of her bed.

“Is Serena...okay?”

Cam pauses, wondering how she could possibly know the woman was in trouble. “Fainted. They’re...doing some tests.” He answers honestly, “no one came to speak with you?”

“I’d rather they focus on her.” Bernie realizes she’s alone with the exception of her son, no Elinor or Adrienne hovering over her, for the first time since she believes she was brought in. She rubs her hands over her face in an attempt to wake herself up a bit more, “Charlie’s taking care of her?”

“To my knowledge, yes.”

Bernie nods slowly, going quiet for a moment before continuing, “crutches?”

“Yes, Ms. Wolfe would like for me to get you up.” He sets the file back into the basket at the foot of the bed, “Well, she told me to do an oxygen concentration test with you, but they did one this morning and you’re fine. So, we can skip it and go straight to the crutches, if you’d like.”

“I would like that.” She offers her son a pleased smirk, “is Serena on AAU?”

“Yeah, in the trauma bay temporarily.” Cameron had a feeling she would ask. He moves back over to the wall, picking up the crutches, “Reckon we can practice your crutch technique to get over there.”

“Without the aid of physio?” Bernie raises an eyebrow, not that it was going to stop her from being with her partner. “I’m also thankful that you didn’t bring in a walker. Don’t want to cause me to feel too much like a pensioner.” She’s teasing him at this point, “depending on how this goes, I may have you switch to the walker anyway. I’m no spring chicken anymore...much to my own chagrin.”

“You had a cane with your last tour as a patient.” Cameron chuckles a little to himself, “I’m going to help you stand and then we’ll get going.”

It hits Bernie what her daughter was trying to do all along. Cameron couldn’t bring himself to much more than touching her hand since she’s returned and it’s only really been a couple of times. “Which means you’ll need to hug me.” Her thought simple, causing her quite a bit of joy. Bernie has always wished she was closer to her son, and she if things were different, she probably would be. Cameron, however, always wore his heart on his sleeve.

“Well, it will be worth it then.” Cameron answers quietly, turning to open the doors so nothing hinders their path. He catches Mr. Hanssen being stopped by Donna and escorted toward Charlotte’s office. Cameron sighs softly, “well...that’s probably not going to end well.”

“Yeah.” Charlie calls out when she hears a knock at her office door, taking another bite of her sandwich. Her computer, though the screen is turned on in front of her, it still leaves her unable to log on. She lifts her head when the CEO’s foreboding figure fills the doorway. “Mr. Hanssen, thank you for coming down.”

“Of course, Ms. Wolfe.” Henrik is sure to secure the door behind him before taking a seat in the chair next to her desk, “However, you can imagine my confusion when I receive a call for aid from you, as well as a complaint from Adrian Fletcher about your reckless request to take his daughter to theater without the arrival of any sort of imaging or lab tests.”

“Because it’s the spleen.” Charlie offers him the small bag on her desk, “Crisp?”

“No, thank you.” Henrik sits with his back straight, watching the young woman, “it could also be the liver or pancreas, or any other structure near the spleen. Without waiting for the CT, one is unable to properly make that call. Have you tried an ultrasound in the meantime?”

“Her abdomen is already tender, even with the sedative she’s been given. Pressing around with an ultrasound doppler will be pointless because they rarely ever show splenetic trauma properly and it will only cause her undue pain. Duval can do it, but it’s only going to show that everything is tickety boo...when it isn’t.” Charlotte’s answers nonchalantly, lifting her hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear that has escaped from her tie.

“You seem very certain of your claims without any actual proof.”

“Right?” Raf nods, smirking a little.

“I speak from experience. The longer we wait, the more dangerous her condition becomes. Mr. Fletcher wants our aid, but on his own terms. It doesn’t work that way.” Charlotte takes another bite of her sandwich, “However, my request for your aid is not about Evie Fletcher, actually. Not really. I have that whole thing under control, believe it or not.”

It doesn’t sound as if she does. However, Henrik allows her to guide the conversation at the moment. “Very well, Ms. Wolfe.”

“Serena Campbell is in our trauma bay at the moment.” The look on the man’s face makes her realize he had not noticed his friend there, “she had an incident in theater earlier that caused me to do a bit of blood work on her.” Charlotte swallows, having had staffers print things out, “at the time, I didn’t think one way or the other, but I’m now realizing that they were a bit...odd.” She offers the folder to him, “Her  aspartate aminotransferase levels are a little more than twice that of her alanine aminotransferase. She was also displaying arrhythmia. At the time, she refused to allow me to look further into it.”

“Your hypothesis?” Henrik takes his time reading through the results,  _ at least she wasn’t drunk in theater. _

“I’ve ordered her a CT, ultrasound, and ECG, but that’s for the arrhythmia...which I think are going to show us an enlarged liver, possibly hepatic steatosis.” Charlie folds up the butcher paper she had her sandwich wrapped in before placing it into the waste bin next to her desk. “I called you because she needs time off and she isn’t going to listen to me in order to take it. I’m probably going to need to do a biopsy-”

“That isn’t the purpose of the AAU.”

“I’m aware, but I won’t have her going elsewhere. I need to be the one to tend to her.” Charlotte meets his eyes, “and that isn’t a request, that’s just...what it is. I owe her.”

“Of course.” Henrik offers the file back to the consultant, “I’ll allow it. However, do not make this a commonplace, Ms. Wolfe. Your knowledge is impressive even if your actions are...questionable. The odd thing is, I am...unable to find fault in your reasoning.” When there’s another knock at the door, Henrik motions for her to answer.

“Yeah.” Charlie calls out, seeing her registrar when the door opens. She flashes him a quick smirk, “results?”

Xav hums his approval, a flustered expression filling his face as he offers her the tablet computer. “You were right...completely correct with Evie.” 

“You’re welcome.” Raf smirks, having been standing just behind her with his back against the wall.

“Good thing you didn’t take that bet, you’d have owed me a tenner.” Charlie’s smile grows a little, “the seat belt did a number.” She stands, stepping aside and pushing her chair under her desk. “I could be petty and force you to show Fletch these, but I’ll take the high road. How about Ms. Campbell’s results, Xav?”

“She’s down there now.” Xav nods, glancing to the CEO, he gives a cordial nod, “Mr. Hanssen.”

“Dr. Duval, I actually would like for you to go and show Mr. Fletcher the results of his daughter’s test, and I wish to shadow you both in theater...if you wouldn’t mind.” Henrik nods to the young man, knowing a unit’s way of not wanting to listen to unfamiliar voices, even if they come from a consultant. He watches as the registrar takes his leave.

“Of course not.” Charlie smiles a little, amused by the CEO’s perceived trust in her. “If you excuse me, I’m going to go check on my Mum before I go to theater. My brother is supposed to be getting her out of bed and I’ve instructed him to use crutches.” She nods, “she’s going to need a walker, but I want him to figure that out and she’s far too stubborn to admit it herself.”

A part of Henrik is almost amused by the young woman’s cleverness. “I owe Mr. Griffin a drink, I suppose.” He doesn’t finish his sentence. He doesn’t say it’s because the man brought Charlie Wolfe to his attention.

“He’s still in theater. I have no idea what’s going on in there, but it’s been...hours. I didn’t want to interrupt him.”

“I can check in with him before I scrub in with you.” Henrik offers, moving toward the door before pausing to look at her, “I look forward to watching you in action, Ms. Wolfe. You’ve come with glowing credentials.”

“I hope I’m everything you’ve imagined.” Charlie chortles to herself, stepping through when the man opens the door. They go in separate directions, but the conversation still amuses her. She folds her arms over her chest, standing in the doorway of her mother’s room. Her brother standing with his arms around their mother, just holding her as they stand there, Bernie holding onto him just as much.

Cameron feels as a tear escapes his eye, never actually reacting to his mother’s return. Not really. He closes his eyes, swallowing, “are you okay?” His question is quick, almost a mumble. Cam’s glad she’s unable to see his face. He certainly wasn’t expecting to feel this way.

“I’m fine, Cam.” Bernie’s eyes are closed too, her hands gently running through his hair in the back of his head. “Are you?” She feels his slight nod, finally opening her eyes after a moment, feeling as if she’s being watched. Taking in the sight of her daughter, she mouths, ‘Thank you.’

Giving a half salute, Charlie turns from the door, making her way to Evie Fletcher’s bed when she sees Xav is speaking with the girl's father. She takes the moment to offer the teenager a soft smile, sitting at the side of her bed, “hanging in there?”

“Is Auntie Serena okay?” Evie asks cautiously, a sense of nervousness about her. However, it’s obvious she isn’t nervous about her own condition.

“Ask her if she remembers the Dead Mothers Christmas Club Annual Get Together?” Raf watches the teenager, “her BP is going to begin dropping in a couple moments.”

“And how would I explain knowing that?” Charlie glances over to the man, sighing a little as she looks back to the teenager, “Evie, um...do you remember...”

“Her, Fletch, Serena, and myself...and we had that patient over as well. Arnie, I believe his name was.” Raf continues, “there were just so many people over and we had  _ the best _ time. Even Serena was all grins even though her daughter wasn’t there.”

“Serena could have told me that story, Raf.” Charlie mumbles.

“There, you said it again.” Evie swallows, watching the young surgeon’s eyes, “I’ve read books and...watched telly about spiritual mediums. I thought, for a while, that I could go to one and speak to my mother, but it didn’t work that way. They were all...disingenuous.”

The young consultant nods again, “Evie, listen to me, something is about to happen in a moment and alarms are going to go off. When you wake up after your surgery, I can’t pull your Mum, but we can talk to Raf all you want. I doubt your father will...entertain the idea, especially from me, but I know you will. Okay? All you want.” After seeing the subtle nod from the teenager, Charlie stands from her place at the side of the bed. “We need to get her to theater, now. BP is about to plummet.”

“It isn’t.” Fletch glances over toward the young consultant, “Look, I’m certain you’re accomplished. I watched you finish up in theater after Serena needed to bail out. However, I’d rather someone more-”

Charlie points to the monitor a second before it starts to sound. “We’re going to theater. Mr. Hanssen is shadowing. Your lack of trust in me, after my Mum and Serena have spoken so highly of you and I’ve given you no real reason to doubt me, is unfortunate.” She pulls up the bed rail on her side of the bed, nodding to Xav as they start to move. “I have her, don’t worry.”

Fletch stands upright a bit more, watching as his daughter is wheeled away.  _ She was right. It’s my fault she wasn’t treated sooner. _ He swallows, closing the tablet computer and placing it back onto the nurses’ station desk.

“Could I get you some tea or something?” Donna, of course, had been watching the whole heated exchange. “If you want some quiet, I’m sure you can have a seat in one of the offices...or the on-call. We’ll seek you out when we have news.”

“Is there...anything I can help you with out here?” Fletch clears his throat, glancing around the ward. “Idle hands and all that.”

“Actually, you could put a bit of fire under IT. Ms. Wolfe’s been unable to sign into her account all day and they’ve yet to fix it.” Donna offers, “I would think they’d be down immediately for a consultant, but they seem to be dragging heels. If the Director of Nursing phones, I’m sure they’ll be on top of it.”

Really, it’s the least he could do for the woman since he’s treated her rudely during all of this. Fletch nods, “I’ll be in her office...and I’ll take that tea.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie helps Serena when the tables are turned.
> 
> Elinor discovers that things in theater aren't going to plan.

Bernie sits in a high backed chair next to Serena’s gurney. The woman had returned not too long before from her abdominal CT, Bernie telling Donna to have them put a rush on the results in case anyone forgot. She holds onto the woman’s hand, gently stroking the back of it with her thumb. “Campbell.”

Serena lazily glances over toward the blonde, offering a soft smile, “they helped you move?”

“Well, Cam did...with some crutches...which he quickly learned I’m far too old to use.” Bernie teases, offering a reassuring smirk, “no, I did fine. I just prefer a walker, but enough about me. I’ll be glad when we have some answers for you.”

“I’m fine. This is all just a bit of overreacting.” Serena begins to yawn, “I’m just tired.”

“You still aren’t in rhythm. Slept right through the ECG,” Bernie shakes her head, “not to mention I know Charlie’s hiding something when it comes to whatever blood tests were done to you. I hear staffers mentioning them and how Ms. Campbell had a BAC done.”

“It wasn’t supposed to...get out.”

“You fainted on the ward, Serena. Of course it was going to get out. People care a great deal about you, especially here.” Bernie leans closer, reaching her other hand up to gently stroke the other woman’s hair, “you’re poorly. I’d say you’re in the best place to be in that instance. Charlie’s taking lead with your care.”

“And it’s important that she does.” Elinor lowers herself to the foot of her mother’s bed, “Charlie, I mean. It’s why she was brought here. That and the...Fletcher girl.”

“Evie is in theater. Charlie was right about the spleen being the culprit and not the liver.” Bernie hopes Elinor got the hint of the young woman’s name. “Fletch was having none of it. Saying she was too young and didn’t know anything because Charlie just wanted to forego the CT results and head into theater straight away.”

“Someone told her what it was.” Ellie nods, “to impress tall, dark, and cocky out there.”

  
“That’s a name for him.” Bernie mumbles to herself, amused, “Serena, I-”

“Who is here?” Serena remembers how Bernie acted when she was dead, how she’d speak to other people. “Is it still Raf?”

“Raf? I never saw Raf.”

“Charlie does.” She turns to her side to better face her partner, “She’s just like you. She can...see things. See people.” Serena’s eyes dance with the prospect of who could be watching over her. “She’s been seeing him throughout the day.” She nods a little, “I miss him a great deal.”

“Elinor still.” Bernie answers quietly, “So...”

“Well, now she’s going to start crying. She always cries when you mention me.” Elinor groans, lying back on the bed.

Knock on the door frame draws the room’s attention to Donna Jackson, offering a soft smile, “Ms. Wolfe...junior, the second one, in a message from theater, has asked us to get you into a proper bed and get you a gown. She plans to do a biopsy once she’s finished.” She nods, “plan for an overnight, I reckon.”

“Overnight? I couldn’t possibly.” Serena starts to push herself up.

“Campbell, stop.” Bernie leans over, gently touching the woman’s forearm. She glances around her partner, toward the nurse, “Donna, gown and robe, please.”

“Of course.” Donna nods again before stepping from the room before the woman has the opportunity to object. Noticing Fletch exiting the second consultants’ office, she lifts her head, “Any luck on the IT front?” She sees a subtle nod from the man, but can tell the underlying worry, “is there anything I can get you while you wait?”

Fletch shakes his head a tad, “I need to phone the sitter. Let her know what’s going on.” He’s doing his best not to cry, really he just feels numb. Had he trusted the consultant sooner, Evie would have felt better sooner. Her vitals wouldn’t have dropped. His chin trembles as he averts his gaze.

“You know, if you want to make those calls from the office, I don’t believe Ms. Wolfe would be terribly upset.” Donna offers, “give yourself a bit of quiet.” She obtains the hospital gown and robe she said she would, “or even a coffee.” The man disappears back into the office, causing her to shake her head. Poking her head back into the _ trauma bay _ turned Serena Campbell’s makeshift room, as she offers the garments. “This should do.”

“Any word on Evie?” Serena asks quietly.

“No, but Fletch is...moping around the ward, as expected.” Donna answers softly, “poor thing.”

“Can you get me some answers about-”

“I’ll do my best.” Donna offers a quick, closed mouth smile as she exits the room.

Bernie tilts her head, reaching over to close the blinds of the room. She carefully stands, not that she’ll be able to do so for very long. She leans in, kissing her tenderly, “everything will be fine, Serena.” Her free hand slowly glides over the silk blouse of the silver haired woman, unbuttoning her shirt.

“Berenice, what are you doing?” Serena’s eyes wide as she stares toward the blonde with disbelief that she’s doing what she’s doing, right here in the unit she works, “if someone were to walk in here-”

“I’m helping you undress.” Bernie shakes her head, “you’re poorly-”

“-as are you-”

“-and you need help.” She raises her eyebrows, her tone innocent. “I’ll do what I can to help you.” A smirk begins to form at the corner of Bernie’s mouth. “I couldn’t very well let you injure yourself further while attempting to change.” The blonde gets a low chortle from the woman on the gurney below her.

Elinor snarls her lip in disgust, loving to see her mother happy, but not about to want to see her in any state of undress. She vanishes from the room, moving to the theater where Raf seems to be standing vigil, “How are things in here?”

Raf appears nervous, arms folded over his chest as he stares toward the television in the room, zoomed in on Charlotte Wolfe’s careful hands, “They’re...going well. Had the registrar just listen to Charlie before the bleed became so dangerous, I’d feel a bit better about this.”

“You’re doing quite well, Ms. Wolfe.” Henrik Hanssen says quietly, geared up, but mostly just watching how intricate the young doctor is able to be. He’s impressed. Sure, watching Bernie Wolfe was like watching some surgical ballet, but the younger Wolfe comes quite close.

Charlotte follows the near see-through form as the teen sits up on the operating table, her eyes widening as her movements freeze, “Get back down.” She whispers, mumbling to herself mostly, knowing the alarms are about to go off if she moves anymore. They’ll declare her dead if it goes on for too long.

“Oh, no. Evie, get back down!” Raf rushes toward the table, terrified, “lie back down.”

“Uncle Raf?” Evie Fletcher grins, seeing the man for the first time years after his death. “I feel...” She looks down at her hands, able to see straight through them, “I don’t...I don’t understand.”

“Ms. Wolfe, is everything okay?” Henrik watches, seeing the woman appears stuck.

Charlie nods absently, actually having a hard time seeing through the young woman’s astral form. She needs to look on the television instead of her own hands. “Get back down. It isn’t your time.” She whispers, knowing the other staffers can hear her, but not really caring at the same time if her hands don’t display her uncertainty.

“Evie, listen to me...or listen to Charlie. I love you, but I need for you to stay down so you’ll wake up when this is over.” Raf attempts to reason with her, “you’ll be able to see your Dad and your siblings...”

“I’m dead?” Evie shakes her head a little, beginning to smile, a slight fear to her voice, “but...I’ll be able to see Mum again...”

“At what expense?” Raf shakes his head, “all your siblings, and your Dad...haven’t they been through so much already?”

“Listen, Evie, you don’t really know me,” Elinor attempts, noticing the other two having a hard time rationalizing with the teen. She places a hand on Raf’s shoulder, motioning him to move back, “but I know a great deal about you-”

“You’re Auntie Serena’s daughter.” Evie stares toward the woman dressed completely in white, “I’ve...I’ve seen pictures and I’ve heard stories about you. You’re beautiful...and practically glowing.” She bites her lip, “I don’t understand.” She continues to look around herself, realizing that no one else in the room can see her sitting up except for these three people. Evie turns around a little, looking to her own unconscious form beneath her. “I don’t get it. If I’m dead, where’s my Mum?”

“You’re not dead.” Ellie shakes her head, “and trust me when I say, seeing your parents grieve and being unable to comfort them...is something I wouldn’t wish on my worst enemy.” She makes eye contact with the teenager, “it’s the hardest thing you’ll ever experience, even harder than dying. Though, dying is the easy part. Not to mention, you have three siblings that you’ll need to watch grieve as well...two of which are too young to understand why you wouldn’t be coming home.” Elinor keeps her own tabs on her mother’s life and knows that the Fletchers are a part of that now, “all you need to do is lie down...let Charlie finish up.”

Charlie watches the exchange in front of her, while also fixing said bleed. “Please,” she utters under her breath. Really, she had no idea that there was more than Raf watching her, and Elinor Campbell of all people.

Evie glances over to her surgeon, “You’ll help when I wake? I want to understand it all.” Seeing a slight nod come from the blonde, she slowly lies back. Unsure if this will even work, much less if she's causing herself some other recovery complication due to her own inquisitive nature. Sure, her family is important to her, and Elinor Campbell is probably right in saying watching them grieve would be hard. However, a part of her listens in order to not upset her Auntie Serena as well. The woman had grown to be a mother figure to her, possibly a sort of mentor, and she wouldn't want Serena to experience the pain of losing someone again so soon after feeling it with Bernie Wolfe. Yes, that ended up having a happy ending, but would Evie be so lucky after all?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavier Duval asks Charlotte about something he noticed.
> 
> Charlotte asks Cameron if he'd like a learning experience, which he then regrets.
> 
> Serena displays unexpected behavior while intoxicated.

“That shouldn’t have happened in there.” Charlotte mumbles to herself, pulling her smock and gloves from herself, tossing them into the bin. “I’ve never had that happen before.” She lifts her head, looking to the young woman being wheeled out toward recovery, “I don’t understand it.” The two previously seen spirits stand on either side of the gurney as Evie is pushed from the room, Charlie breathes a sigh of relief.

“What is there to understand, Ms. Wolfe?” Henrik asks from behind her, stepping up to the wash basin. He didn’t really need to scrub in, but felt like he should just in case. “You handled yourself quite nicely while in theater.”

“I concur.” Xav leans a shoulder against the doorway. He could stand between the CEO and the new consultant of his ward, but decides to wait his turn instead. He watches the young woman’s face, having seen the fear that filled her face for a solid ten to fifteen minutes while somewhat frozen in place. There was something else about this young woman. Not that she was some sort of surgical prodigy, but something else is at work here. He heard her whispers and mumbles, having been standing next to her while it happened. “We should have listened to you from the beginning and rushed her into theater sooner, repair wouldn’t have been so messy.”

“No, it’s okay.” Charlie shakes her head absently, just letting the water run over her hands, using it as a way to center herself. She notices Xav move next to her when the CEO takes his leave, beginning to wash his own hands. She can feel him staring, “something else you want to say, Dr. Duval?”

“Do you...” He pauses, taking a deep breath and a moment to formulate the best way to ask what he is about to ask, “are you hearing voices?”

“What?” Charlotte quickly glances over toward him, brow furrowed.

“You were...pleading in there. Responding to things that weren’t being asked.” Xav shakes his head, “as if you saw a ghost...Evie Fletcher's ghost. I heard you whispering for her to lie down.”

She needs to play this off. Charlie shakes her head, “Don’t get funny.”

“I’m being serious.”

“So am I.” Charlie finally finishes washing her hands, using paper towels to dry her them and her forearms off. She sees him still trying to watch her, “and what would you do if I told you that what you described is exactly what I saw? Report me to Hanssen? That will get me off your back quickly, I know you aren’t terribly fond of me. You have that written all over your face.”

“No, I’m...you’ve impressed me today. Greatly impressed me.” Xav watches her, “I’m just...worried that your abilities come at some cost.” He finishes quickly, using paper towels to dry his own hands and forearms as he turns to better face her. “Mental illness runs in my family-”

“I don’t have-”

“No, I was going to say this doesn’t look like that.”

Charlotte stands upright, turning her attention toward the man fully, “I’m positively knackered. Four surgeries, not that it’s unheard of, but...it’s my first day here.” Her tone softening, as she shakes her head, “I’m...I just agreed to this as a favor to Ric Griffin.” She laughs a little to herself, “I...I wanted to be closer to my Mum while she recovers and not close to my Dad anymore because he acted like an arse when she...when we thought she died.”

Xav watches her, honestly not expecting her to open up even the slightest toward him. “It’s okay if you...say  _ no _ once in a while, you know. I could have helped you more. I know Mr. Griffin was busy for most of the day, so...it all fell onto you and that wasn’t really...fair.”

“Life isn’t fair. I’m not looking for fair.” Charlie shakes her head, “I still have to do a biopsy on Serena’s liver.”

“I can do it.” 

“No, I need to be the one to do it. It’s a simple procedure. Outpatient. She’ll be able to leave in the morning if all goes well.” She continues, shaking her head. “I’ll get Donna get her started on IV sedation, she already has it going for hydration so it shouldn't take terribly long. Hour tops for that to set in. I’ll just wear a plastic apron.” Charlie pauses, “well, my actual clothing underneath of course-”

Xav sighs, “she’s family for you.”

“Not technically.”

“Charlie-”

“I’m your boss. Not the other way around. If I said I’ll take care of it, then I’ll take care of it.” Charlie sighs softly, her hands coming to rest on her hips, “all I need for you to do...is to listen to me. Blimey...all day long. I haven’t been doubted this much since I told my father I wanted to go into Trauma medicine.”

“I’m not doubting you.” Xav sees her raised eyebrow, almost challenging him, “I’m not. I just don’t want you to get burnt out. This is an easy procedure and-”

“And I can do it before I go home for the night. Let the lab work on an answer to give me in the morning.” She tells him of her thought process, “that was my plan all along, Dr. Duval. Whether you believe I’ll keep going for another five hours or another five surgeries...I couldn’t possibly. Just the biopsy and then spending a bit of time with my Mum and her girlfriend before I head home.”

The young woman finally takes her leave, not expecting the man to answer or say anything else. The halls from the AAU theater space relatively quiet. Charlie slides her hands into her pockets. Backing into the door, pushing through them to lead back to the unit, she notices how mellow the space seems now, causing her to smile to herself. “Did you work some sort of witchcraft?” She asks Donna when the woman moves to stand next to her.

“Not at all. Everyone just had something to eat.” Donna explains, “Not Ms. Campbell though, and since she wasn’t eating, Ms. Wolfe didn’t either.” She shakes her head, “They’re the only two.”

“Well, that’s fine then.” Charlotte nods a little, “can we get our trauma bay patient a sedative going as well as a biopsy kit? Let’s get it over with so she’ll be able to sleep it off...as will I.” She licks her lips, “Dr. Dunn still around or has he left for the night?” When the nurse motions to another bed with a sweeping motion of her hand, she follows it over to him, watching as he slips the patient file into the area at the end of the bed, “Cammy-”

“You know, when I started working here, I kept accidentally referring to our mother as _Mum_ instead of _Ms. Wolfe_ and she threatened me with blackmail of my childhood.” Cameron walks with his sister, “you’re lucky that you didn’t have to endure that.”

“I wouldn’t have had to. Mum would never blackmail me.”

“I know.” He sighs dramatically, a smirk playing at the corner of his lip, “You finished with Evie Fletcher?”

“I did. Well, so far. I was curious if you’d want to assist in Serena’s biopsy.” Charlotte offers, “we might get some...humor out of it.” When he appears confused, she continues, “I once had a patient serenade me, had one call me his mother, I’ve even had one propose marriage.” She folds her arms, “all while under sedation during a biopsy.”

“But we’re family.”

Charlie squints her eyes a little, “not technically. I mean, they’ve only  _ just _ gotten back together...or whatever it is they’re calling their relationship.” She pauses, “In hindsight, I should have agreed to the preposition, she was loaded...and no less than a hundred and twenty years old.”

Cameron finds himself huffing a soft chuckle, “I’ll assist for you. Just let me know when she’s ready.”

“I shall.” She leaves her mother’s side, making her way to the trauma bay, entering just as Donna was about to administer sedation. Charlie glances between the women, “ready to be high as a kite, Serena?”

“With the way that my day is going? Absolutely.” Serena winks to her, propped up in the hospital bed they’ve moved into the smallish room for her. “How did things go with Evie?”

“I thought that was going to be more difficult.” Elinor takes a seat at the foot of her mother’s bed, sitting with her legs folded in a tailor fashion. “I mean, I knew she was going to want to see her Mum, but...I really didn’t think we were going to be able to get her back into her body.”

“Fine. Everything went fine. She’s in recovery.” Charlie does her best to ignore the ghostly woman.

Bernie watches her daughter, hearing the younger Campbell, “No complications?”

“Nope.” Her answer short, hoping there’s no further questions. Charlotte focuses on Serena, “Cameron is going to assist me in your biopsy. It shouldn’t take very long and we’re going to do it right here.” She explains, “I am going to go and change back into my regular clothes before we get started though. I plan to head out after and let the lab stew on things overnight.”

“Good thinking.” Serena nods, watching as Donna injects medication into the port on the inside of her forearm, “I hate my bloody scrubs too.”

“I don’t  _ hate _ them, I just feel like I’m in my pajamas all day sometimes.” Charlie shrugs, “So, before you get too mad on drugs, would you like me to go over the procedure and aftercare with you or would you rather it be a surprise?”

“I already know.” Serena gives the younger woman a wink, watching as Donna cleans up and takes her leave, off to look for a biopsy kit. A silence falls over the room for a moment before she finally speaks up again, “Will you get something for your mother to eat, though, Charlotte? I know the old girl is starving, but she continues to refuse.”

Bernie rolls her eyes, amused, “Who are you calling old girl?”

“I didn’t say old girl.”

Elinor rubs her hands together, grinning, “And so it begins.” She giggles a little to herself, “you know, I do believe if Mum just...smoked a touch of cannabis, she’d be so much more relaxed. Like, night and day.” She leans forward, folding her hands together in her lap. “It would be far better for her than her shiraz.”

“Yes, well, I can’t drink that anymore, Ellie. No more wine.” Serena mumbles, holding her hand up and examining the veins on the back of it, “did my hand always look this old?”

Charlotte’s eyes widen, catching a look from Bernie. Neither of them thought Serena would be able to speak with Elinor again, especially not this way. The two of them decide not to draw attention to what Serena had just said, nor the way she said it. “That’s working more quickly than I thought it would.” She decides not to go and change until after.

“And you...and you...” Serena glances over to her girlfriend, “Bernie...Berenice, you look tired.”

“Another insult.” Bernie nods slowly, amused by the woman.

“But you’re...still insanely gorgeous.” She reaches a hand out to run along Bernie’s cheek. “So beautiful that it...makes me look inadequate. You can do so much better, but...I love  _ you _ . I love you a lot. So much love...just for you. My body, my soul, my love...for you.”

“Is this what you hoped would happen?” Ellie glances over to Charlie.

“I had an idea.” Charlie smirks, turning her head when her brother makes his entrance, biopsy kit in hand. “Oh, good.”

“Cameron.” Serena announces, “Elinor fancied you. Did you know that?”

“I was not aware of that, no.” Cameron smirks, his sister was right. Not that he thought differently, but still seeing her like this is still highly amusing to him.

“I didn’t fancy him.” Elinor shakes her head, “why are you telling him that?”

“Because it’s true.” Serena looks to her daughter at the end of the bed, “because you might act like you didn’t like either one of them, but I saw how you looked at  _ him _ . You just thought he had stupid hair, but his hair is fine.”

Cameron doesn’t really understand what’s going on, “Thanks?”

Elinor actually likes this, even if her mother is being ridiculous. She’s glad she isn’t making a big deal about not actually being able to be there with her. Glad she isn’t making a big deal in seeing her because she’s dead. It’s just comfortable. If things were like this more often, she would come around more. Make herself visible to her mother more often. “I didn’t fancy him.” She mumbles.

“It would have been weird if you tried to date him. Bernie and me....you and Cameron.” Serena continues, pathetically pouting. “I’m tired.”

“Okay, all laughing aside, we’re going to get you prepped and get started.” Charlotte hums a soft chuckle to herself as she lowers the head of Serena’s bed, “I hope you left your pants on, Serena, or Cameron is about to get an eyeful he’s never wanted.” She pauses, “or maybe wanted, I’m not judging.” She attempts to keep from laughing when her brother gives her an unamused look.

“I’m glad I decided to wear them today.” Serena mumbles, her eyes start to close.

“Everything will be okay, Mum. Just sleep.” Elinor says quietly, glad to have her mum back again, even if it’s in this way. This teasing, out of character way, due to the sedative given to her. “I’ll be right here when you wake.” Not that she believed her mother to be lost, but depressed. Through watching the relationship between Serena and Bernie, Elinor knows that this is exactly where Serena should be. 

“I know, Ellie.” Serena whispers, finally beginning to drift off. A genuine smile forms on her face.

Cameron swallows, getting the feeling that he might be the odd man out. He helps his mother move a little, giving he and Charlotte better access for the procedure. Did this have something to do with his sister’s bizarre behavior today? Especially in terms of her various patient diagnosis.  _ So you can see the dead? _ Not exactly a topic one can bring up to another person without being laughed at, but neither his mother nor sister appear as if they’re the slightest bit bothered by Serena’s behavior and imaginary conversation she’s having with her deceased daughter.  _ Just do what you need to do, _ he tells himself before lifting the side of Serena Campbell’s hospital gown.  _ I should have declined. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon arriving to work, Charlie is bombarded.
> 
> Ric reminds his co-consultant that she's not alone.
> 
> Charlotte obtains good news about a patient close to her.

Her leather ankle booties prove to have an authoritative click against the floor as she makes her way to the elevator from the ambulance entrance. Aviator sunglasses hide the dark circles under her eyes, though they also had a bit of concealer foundation to mask their existence. It isn’t that she  _ needed _ to wear makeup, quite the opposite, but she always was a fan of a nice lip gloss, liquid eyeliner, and an eyebrow pencil.

“I meant to congratulate you yesterday.”

Charlotte turns her head quickly, expecting to see an actual person instead of just Raf Di Luca. She sighs heavily, “if only I could hear affirmations from voices that  _ weren’t _ in my head...”

“You were absolutely amazing with Evie.” Raf continues, “and helping Serena and Elinor communicate without getting all...emotional...”

“She was high as a bloody kite.” She mumbles, leaning her head back a little to watch the floors change as the elevator works its way down.

“A communicative kite then.” Another voice, feminine this time.

Charlotte glances to her other side, seeing the older woman again. She’s only seen her a few other times before, not like the frequent spiritual flyers of Raf and Elinor. She begins to hum a soft chuckle to herself. “Mrs. McKinnie.” She mumbles to acknowledge the woman, knowing she isn’t really able to talk with them while all these other people are around. Other consultants from other wards, nurses, registrars. Too many people to talk to appear as if she’s speaking with herself.

“Elinor’s even thinking of sticking around when all is said and done. Something about not wanting that to happen again...the issue in theater yesterday with Evie Fletcher.” Adrienne continues, “that’s her prerogative though. She’s free to do as she pleases. I’m more concerned about Serena currently.”

“Ditto.” Charlie mumbles.

“Have you heard anything back yet? Test results?” Adrienne watches the leggy brunette, “have you chosen a course of action based on possible outcomes from her test results?”

“Won’t know until I get to my office.” She tilts her head to the side, wondering exactly what is taking this lift so long. She contemplates taking the stairs, but then she’d sweat and it would be counterproductive. Even if she changes into her scrubs once she gets to AAU. Charlie turns around, seeing Fletch making a beeline for her after standing from his place within the cafe. “Nurse Fletcher.”

Fletch quickly envelops her in a hug, “I was such a bastard yesterday. I doubted you and your process. I apologize.” He swallows, releasing her to just stare into her large brown eyes, “you’re an absolute saint, Charlie Wolfe, and I owe you one.”

Well, that was something she wasn’t expecting first thing in the morning. “Evie on AAU or did they move her to Keller through the night?”

“YAU. Ange Godard has her, so...just off of Keller.” He explains, then motions behind him with the point of a thumb, “Let me buy you a coffee or tea...whatever you’d like.” Fletch seems very excited about it all, that his daughter was doing significantly better already.

“I couldn’t possibly, I’m already running late as it is.” Charlie shakes her head, “well, not really late, but late for me. I’d prefer early. Mum always said  _ fifteen minutes early is on time and on time is late. _ Which...isn’t true, but...I’m sure you know how she is, certainly gave me a complex as I was growing up.” She lifts her hand up, pushing it through her golden brunette hair.

“Lift has been down for repairs all morning. Afraid you’ll need to hoof it.” Fletch raises an eyebrow, “I can deliver the coffee to you-”

“Really, Fletch. I was just doing my job.” Charlotte takes her leave through the doors of the stairwell, taking them two at a time. Luckily, AAU was only one floor above. Much to her relief. Storming through the glass doors, she calls out to no one in particular, “How can we successfully run a hospital with non-working lifts?”

“I reckon we’ll do our best. Main ones still work.” Donna grins toward the young consultant, offering her a thick patient file, following behind her to give a quick patient overview. “Male, thirty-seven, tachycardic-”

“That’s just more walking to be had. I don’t want to do more physical exercise than I already need to. I’d prefer to just eat pie and...fume.” Charlotte mumbles, finally flipping through the thick patient file, “Why is this patient on my ward instead of Darwin? This is a heart thing.” She pauses just outside her office door, lifting her head to meet the eyes of the nurse in front of her, “two-hundred and sixty-two BPM. Are you joking?”

“It was reported to me and I didn’t believe it. I thought Nick did something incorrectly, so I checked it myself and it’s on the money.” Donna shakes her head, “patient history shows nothing. Family thought he was having a heart attack and brought him in.”

“Supraventricular tachycardia.” Charlie mumbles as she types the code on her door to gain entry. She tosses the file onto her desk.

Donna furrows her brow, “What?”

“That’s what it’s called when there’s a stupid high BPM. Supraventricular tachycardia.” Charlotte hangs her purse onto the coat rack in her office, then removes her camel colored wool overcoat, doing the same. Her sunglasses are the last thing to be removed, but she doesn’t put them in the case, instead she just tossing them onto her desk. “Any bloods drawn?”

“Yes, Ms. Campbell had me take CBC, tox screen when she was consulted. She also suggested an ECG, but since she’s a patient-”

“Since she’s a patient, she shouldn’t have been consulted with in the first place.” Charlie mumbles, then glances over toward the nurse, “in your patient interview, what were his answers to drugs and alcohol?”

“No to both.” Donna tilts her head to the side, watching the young woman attempt to calm herself for a moment before she starts her day.

“Do people usually admit to taking drugs?” Raf asks, sitting in the chair next to Charlie’s desk. “Rarely ever.  _ Have you used a narcotic?  _ Absolutely did, mate. Favorite thing to do is use the narcotics.” He jests about the situation, “Never ever hear that.”

“Would you please just leave me alone?” Charlotte mumbles softly.

“Oh...yes, sorry. I just...bombarded you straight away. I apologize-” Donna shakes her head a little, beginning to back out of the room.

“No, no. You’re fine. Not you.” Charlie turns quickly, shaking her head and offering the nurse a smile. “I’ll be out in a moment. I want to pop in to give Serena Campbell a proper scolding.”

“Don’t be too hard on her. She noticed Ric, nor you or Xav, were in just yet. She insisted.” The nurse explains, folding her arms. “If there was someone else available, I would have gotten them. I even thought of calling Mr. Hanssen.” Donna sighs softly, “trust when I say, I was desperate. I’d never seen a pulse that high in all my years of doing this.”

Charlotte nods slowly, “is Ms. Campbell still in the Trauma bay?”

“No, we did a bit of a shuffle. Moved her into Ms. Wolfe’s room, but your mother isn’t quite discharged because I thought you may be the one to do that today-”

“Well, it would be a conflict of interest, but I’ll be the one to take her home. Two of them, sickly.” Charlie closes her eyes a moment, inhaling and exhaling slowly, “have the biopsy results come in?”

“They have. Available via your computer.” Donna smiles proudly, “Fletch had them fix it up yesterday, but you didn’t have a moment peace and I wasn’t able to tell you.” She watches as the young woman excitedly turns the monitor on, only to be met with a picture of Fletch giving a thumbs up as her background image.

Charlotte hums a soft chuckle to herself. “Okay, get that ECG going, then give Darwin another bell to see if he can be taken up there. I’d much rather he be there instead of here if he’s displaying results like that. Especially if he may possibly have a heart attack while on my ward. Depending on results from the ECG, we’ll formulate a course of treatment or possibly further testing.” Watching as the nurse turns, returning back to the rest of the unit, she glances over toward Raf, “I thought I asked you not to speak to me while actual people are speaking to me.” Charlie lowers herself into her office chair, using the log-in scribbled onto a post-it note stuck to the bottom of her monitor, knowing she can change what she needs to after signing onto the hospital mainframe.

“No, you  _ told _ me, you didn’t  _ ask _ .” Raf shakes his head, his hands resting in his lap.

Charlotte types in a few things on the keyboard, glad it works essentially the same way as the system at St. James.  _ Probably the NHS _ , she thinks to herself. Studying the results, she realizes the man is still staring at her, “I helped your friend’s daughter. What more could you-”

“That was something I didn’t expect.” Raf stands, moving over to sit on the edge of her desk, “I’m here to help you with Serena.”

“Then what about Elinor and Mrs. McKinnie?” Charlotte doesn’t look over to him, “besides, this is good news. Well...not completely in the clear, but good news nonetheless. So, I don’t know why you’re still going to hound me about this.”

“I’m not hounding.” He answers incredulously. “I am not a hound.”

“Color me confused then.”

“She’s going to need your help once she leaves here. Hanssen is going to force her to take some time off, which she was going to do anyway to tend to Ms. Wolfe.” Raf stands, beginning to move around the office. The door open, but it doesn’t bother him much.

Charlie finally lifts her head, watching him, “Okay...”

“And Elinor is going to stay here.”

“I am not.” Elinor scowls, having been standing behind Charlie’s desk, leaning against the wall.

“Christ.” Charlotte places her hand over her heart, “Don’t do that.”

“That’s not what your grandmother says.” Raf shakes his head.

“Nothing is going to change. I like to move things.” Elinor starts to smirk to herself, “mess with Mum a bit. It lets her know that I’m there.”

“It drives her to drink.” Raf places his hands on his hips.

Charlotte stands suddenly, holding her hands toward each of them. “Stop, please. Raf, I’m giving Serena medication to lessen the intensity and treat some of her side effects. One of those medications is for pain, and if Serena decides to take it, it may open herself up to speak with Elinor. We quickly learned that before the biopsy.” She shakes her head, seeing the older woman now appear near the man, “Just...let her be happy. She has Mum back, she’s stopped drinking...which was probably her favorite thing to do-”

“It was.” Elinor nods in agreement.

“-and now she needs to deal with the consequences of her actions. I have no doubt she’ll do that.” Charlie glances between all the parties in her room, “so, we’re going to work together and see to it that...she’s happy. For the first time, in a long time, she’s happy.”

“That who is happy?” Ric Griffin furrows her brow as he moves to the doorway, “rumor mill said you’ve been speaking to yourself, but I didn’t believe it.” He pauses, “I stand corrected.”

“Just to sort things out since I’m the only one who knows what I’m talking about.” Charlotte shrugs, “especially since I’ll be the one taking Mum and Serena home later, I’m trying to formulate a plan.” She pauses, “it may be hard for either of them to go up any sort of stairs at the moment. If I remember correctly, and I usually do, Serena’s bedroom is on the first floor.”

“That’s correct.” Ric nods.

“So, do I attempt to take her bed to the ground floor? Maybe, somehow, fit it into the dining area?” Charlie breaks into an amused smile, “that’s all I can think about...where to put their bed.”

“Rather think of that than any other pressing matters?” Ric tilts his head toward the rest of the unit, “Donna’s doing an ECG for you?” He had requested the nurse do something for him, but she was preoccupied with Charlie Wolfe’s task first. Seeing the other woman’s subtle nod, he continues, “sending him to Darwin?”

“That’s what I want to do, but I’d rather have more information first before I send him away. Do a bit of prelim work as a sign of good faith.” She exhales slowly, “I need to give Serena her...better than bad news.” Charlie moves closer to him, “then I’ll formulate a list of medications to keep her comfortable. Mum’s meds have been sorted, correct?”

“I can assess that for you.” Ric nods, “after things get sorted with the patient Donna’s giving the ECG to, why don’t you head out-”

“I only just got here.” She furrows her brow, “are you sure about that?”

“I’d rather you have plenty of time to get things in order over to Serena’s.” He explains, “I know you have a lot on your plate, but I do implore you to remember that you aren’t their only family member. You have Jason and Cameron as well.”

“And me!” Elinor calls out from her place near the desk.

“So there’s no need for you to attempt dragging a bed down the stairs on your lonesome. You have plenty of help. Don’t put too much undue stress on yourself.” Ric watches the younger woman, “and if you need a few days, just let me know. I’ll see to it that you have it.”

“I only just started this job.” Charlie offers a soft smile, her hands awkwardly at her side as she absently spins a pen between her fingers. “I don’t want any sort of preferential treatment-”

“Use it where you can, Ms. Wolfe, and use it to your advantage when it’s offered to you.” Ric gives her a nod, finally returning to the rest of the ward.

Charlotte stands in the doorway, taking another deep breath. She gives a quick glance behind her, seeing that her office is free of any spirits at the moment. A moment of peace amid the hustle and bustle of the Acute Admissions Unit. This place suits her more than she would rather admit, even if half the staff believe her to be mad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family comes together in order to best decide their next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has just kind of been sitting around on my Google Drive, waiting for me to give it a bit of attention.

“But you didn’t tell me you were poorly, Auntie Serena.” Jason stands at the end of his aunt’s bed, staring her down with his hands at his side. Today was his day off of work, but after hearing she was a patient from another porter, he had to see it for himself. “I’m your family. You could have had someone phone me.”

Sensing her girlfriend’s frustration with repeating the same information over and over, “Listen, Jason,” Bernie begins to speak, her tone patient and caring, “we wanted to have more information before we said anything to anyone-”

“Cameron and Charlie knew though.” He scowls pointedly toward the blonde.

“Only because we were treating her.” Charlie stands in the doorway, watching the scene play out. She’s been standing here for a few moments at this point, waiting for one of them to notice she was standing there that never came, “if it were serious, you know I would have dropped a bell straight away, J.”

“She had surgery.” Jason turns his scowl toward the young woman.

“Just a biopsy.” Bernie shakes her head, “which I was present for. Outpatient.” She begins to slowly pull aside her set of crutches, taking her time to get herself out of her seat, wanting to move around. “No one was attempting to hide anything from you, Jason. I’d never allow that.”

His face softens, relieved a tad. Jason knows he can trust his Auntie Bernie, always could. He cautiously moves to the head of the bed, carefully taking his aunt’s hand, “are you in pain, Auntie Serena?”

“Pain? No, Jason. Quite the opposite.” Elinor sits at the foot of the bed still, a laugh in her voice as she watches the young man. “Jason, she’s so off her arse that she can speak with the dead.” She motions to herself, “if you only knew.”

“Shush.” Charlie whispers toward Ellie, knowing Serena isn’t able to differentiate between those gone and those current and would just answer as if her daughter were alive and well. She folds her arms over her chest, speaking up, “Actually, that’s why I’ve popped here first thing. Results from the biopsy.”

“Oh, goody.” Serena mumbles, sarcasm dripping from her tongue. She was actually quite worried about it all. Had Serena not been sedated, she probably would have been awake all through the night.

“Are you okay with...” Charlie trails slightly, motioning to the other people in the room. Seeing the woman nod, she continues, “Alcoholic Liver Disease...ALD. Which, is an all encompassing term as you know, but to narrow things down, we’re essentially looking at early stages of Alcoholic Hepatitis. Which I didn’t think it was, at first. I gave you my initial exam in my office, where I like to keep the light low. Opposite of what one would want in an exam room, but we made do with the situation we were in. I didn’t see the slight jaundice to your skin. In your case, it isn’t terribly noticeable.”

“Not cirrhosis?” Serena responds, her voice low, seeing the young surgeon’s negative head shake. She exhales slowly, “Well...six of one, half dozen of the other.”

“I’m going to get you started on a corticosteroid, but it’s going to be a bit of a...battle. The shaking and all of that?” Charlie continues, her burgundy blouse sleeves rolled up to just under her elbow as she uses her hands when she speaks, “were withdraw syndrome. It can last up to four weeks after you stop drinking and symptoms can be intermittent.” She explains, giving a subtle smirk.

“She isn’t going to be alone.” Bernie responds quietly, taking her partner’s other hand when Serena absently reaches up for her.

Charlie nods, her hands moving to her hips now, “Which leads me to my second dilemma where the two of you are concerned...” 

Cameron knocks on the door frame of the room now containing both his mother and the Medical Director, “Donna told me I was requested.” He glances around, “family meeting today, is it?”

“Perfect timing, Cam.”

Bernie watches the interaction between her children, mostly amused that they seem to be getting along for a change. She knows her death was a direct cause of that, not to mention their desire to actually work together to accomplish something, even if it was planning her funeral. “Why would you have a dilemma concerning us?”

“Stairs.” Charlotte says simply.

Elinor glances between the two men in the room, their confused, blank expressions amusing her, “a couple of donuts, aren’t they...”

“Because of the ailments Mum and Serena are currently facing, stairs are going to be...troublesome. Especially to Mum.” Charlie clarifies, “and I know, Serena, that your original plan was to tend to Mum once she was discharged, but I worry that you would be doing too much too soon.”

“Nothing is changing, Charlotte-” Serena warns, shaking her head negatively.

“I can help.” Jason offers, “as can Greta. Guinevere has her own room in your home, so she wouldn’t be in the way-”

“That sounds great, Jason, but I also had something else in mind. Something to retain a bit more of their privacy.” Charlie begins to smirk. She details her idea of moving the bed to the ground floor and how it would enable them both freedom. The young surgeon explains that it would only be temporary and once Bernie was able to handle stairs, the bed would be returned to the first floor. “Do you believe that could work?”

“What’s the alternative?” Elinor raises an eyebrow, “throw them to the wolves? No pun intended.” She stands, moving around the room, weaving between the people as they stand there, “Let Bernie take the sofa?” She pauses, then grins with delight as she claps her hands together, “I’ve got one. Put them in a care home.”

“I’m not going to a care home.” Serena shakes her head, “neither of us are going to a care home.”

“Think about it, people to wait on you hand and foot, all the sweets you’d want, telly...” Elinor offers.

“I said no.” Serena’s tone a bit more forceful.

“Okay, okay. No one even said anything about a care home.” Cameron mumbles from his place, still in the doorway. He exhales heavily, glancing between the other people in the room, “What about a generic platform bed that we could put together on the ground floor and then move the mattress?”

“Now you’re thinking, Cammy.” Charlotte smiles toward her brother, “and all of us can take turns tending to them.”

“I don’t want to give anyone a bath though.” Jason shakes his head a little.

“Gross.” Elinor mumbles.

“I think we’ll manage that on our own just fine, Jason.” Bernie nods, amused. She glances over to her daughter, “When do you reckon we can both be discharged officially?”

“I’m going to get started on Serena’s discharge paperwork and I’ll have Ric tackle yours. I’m not going to submit things until I’m ready to go, though. I’ll be the one taking the two of you home.” Charlie nods, then glances over to the young man next to her, “if you’d like to help out with that, Jason, I’d appreciate it.”

“I can do that. I brought my own car.” Jason offers proudly.

“We’ll work things out in a bit.” Charlie glances around to everyone in the room, “I’m going to do a little bit of, you know, work. I’ll be back after.”

Bernie watches as her daughter takes her leave, Jason following closely to ask more questions of the young woman. Effectively clearing out the room, including Elinor. “Well, the children are making decisions for us now.” She raises an eyebrow, hearing a soft chortle come from her wife. “Charlie can be a bit bossy at times.”

“Oh, wonder where she gets that from.” Serena raises an eyebrow, smiling softly toward the other woman. 

“Her father.” Bernie begins to smirk.

“Not in her way of setting things in motion.” Serena explains, feeling as Bernie starts to absently rub her thumb over her knuckles, “she makes a plan makes it happen. Come hell or high water.” She glances down at their intertwined hands, “I-I got to spend some time with her while we thought you were...”

“Yeah, I know.” Bernie answers quietly, then allows the air to become quiet around them, “She gets that brilliance from me, by the way.” She hears Serena begin to chuckle to herself, only to hear a groan after. “Sorry.”

“No, no. I’m-I’m fine.” Serena closes her eyes for a moment, then finally speaks, “I just...I’m happy I’ll be able to share a bed with you again. Properly.” She opens her eyes again, glancing over toward the blonde, “not even in anticipation of having it off, but...but just being close to you again.”

“Ditto.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena pull together on their first day home
> 
> With missions complete, is it really the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't know the next movements for this series, but I like it too much to fully give it up. <3

Watching as the last of their children leave the house, returning to their associated vehicles in the dark night, Serena locks the door after closing it. She slowly makes her way to the new setup of her house, what was once her dining room was now her temporary bedroom. Just for the time being. Luckily, Charlotte had prepared the space in such a way that it covered the extra windows with longer curtains, allowing them more privacy that they would have otherwise not have had.

Bernie carefully holds herself up at the side of the bed, watching the woman as she lowers herself next to her, “They got off okay?”

Serena hums her approval, “with promises that they’ll be back in the morning. I was able to bargain with them for ten in the morning.” She slides her fingers between that of the blonde next to her, “they were trying for seven.”

“All three of them?”

“Four of them.” Serena swallows, just staring out in front of her. “I’m uh...I was seeing Elinor while I was...” Her voice trails a bit, “I don’t want you to worry or anything like that.” There’s a crack in her voice, her current mindset as a whole. Serena’s eyes grow damn, “and it’s been...lovely to see her again, appearing so alive and...and caring.’

Nodding slowly, Bernie gilts her head to the side. Her thumb gently rubs the side of the other woman’s finger absently, reassuringly, “and I’m incredibly thankful for her...and your mother. They helped you find your way to me...find our way back to one another.”

“And I know...” Serena feels her chin begin to tremble, a tear finally trickling down next to her nose, “and I know that...all good things must end. The dead must rest...and we must bid adieu...even if we don’t ever want to. Even if it’s the very last thing we’d ever think was necessary.”

Letting go of her partner’s hand, Bernie wraps her arm around Serena, pulling her closely. “Well, I mean...let’s attempt to look at this from a different stance.” She offers, gently rubbing soft circles in the middle of the silver haired woman’s back, “you know that she’s no longer suffering and that the last time you saw her, in that hospital bed, wasn’t how she truly ended up. Right?” Bernie doesn’t expect a response from the woman, “and we know that, when we’re finished our lives here, we’ll be good to go there.”

  
“Yeah?” Serena sniffles, lifting her head and leaving her face only a few centimeters from Bernie’s. When the blonde nods, she leans in, capturing her lips tenderly. Breaking the kiss, she places her forehead against Bernie’s neck, just wanting to feel close to her really.

“So, shall we try and...put on pajamas?”

Serena nods, “I know I’m about to have a very good time in just undressing you.” Her voice cloudy, she clears her throat, trying to both calm herself down and change the subject. Bernie was always good at that for her.

“I need to do that myself.” Bernie shakes her head, “Charlotte was saying for me to wear sweatpants or loose cotton trousers as they’re easier to remove to use the toilet. Especially during the first week or so of me being home.”

“Do you own a pair of trousers that isn’t skin tight?”

“I don’t know.” She smirks when it garners a chuckle from her partner, then a groan of doing too much. Bernie raises an eyebrow, “I may have to order some online or something. Have them sent over.” Bernie pauses, “one can purchase trousers over the internet, right?”

“Or just don’t wear any trousers at all.” Serena offers, waving her eyebrows playfully.

“For an entire week? While the children are traipsing in and out of the house?” Bernie gives one of her loud, honking belly laughs, “they’ve already enough for their therapists, I needn’t add more now.”

“With as tight as your trousers often are, there’s very little that they leave to the imagination.” She places a chaste kiss to Bernie’s shoulder before pulling back and meeting her eyes. “I love you so much...and I am the luckiest woman to...to be given the opportunity to have you back.”

“No, I’m the lucky one.” Bernie begins to smile softly, “the first day of the rest of our lives...together, how it should have always been.” She pauses, just staring at Serena adoringly, “which...Jason seems very happy about.”

“Jason loves you. Always has, always will. Never once stopped referring to you as Auntie Bernie, even after I attempted to correct him.” Serena’s voice trails again, a sense of embarrassment flows over her. “I was so stupid then. I’m-”

“We learn from our mistakes. Both of us, yes?” Bernie answers quietly, “we’ll learn from them together and grow from that. That’s all we can do now.”

Elinor smiles a little toward the women, stepping from the room before she sees something she’d never want to. Making her way to the kitchen, she sees her grandmother sitting at the breakfast table, sipping tea. “Do you reckon they’ll be okay?”

Adrienne lifts her head, a sly smirk playing at the corner of her mouth, “my darling girl. They’ll be more than okay.” She nods, watching her granddaughter. “They learned their lessons...and our mission was successful. Your mother will be fine and...her future, in this life and the next, is far brighter than it once was.”

“And she’ll stay with Ms. Wolfe?”

“That’s how it was always supposed to be...and remain.” Adrienne nods, “yes.”

Elinor grins a bit, slowly folding her arms over her chest. “I feel...content.” It’s a different feeling for her. Not just without pain or the amusement she felt when conversing with those who were alive and could see her. It’s a feeling of finality for her. “Can I...can I return to where we were before?”

“You can do whatever you want to do.” Adrienne takes a sip from her cup of tea, setting it back onto the saucer after, “this wasn’t just a test for them, but for you as well. Getting over that sense of guilt you continued to hold onto, even after your death.” She raises an eyebrow, “I know all about it.”

“I think I’m...I think I’m ready.” Elinor closes her eyes, vanishing from the room.

Adrienne takes another sip of her tea, again placing the cup onto the saucer. “Bernie Wolfe isn’t the only one that my Serena needs back.” Her smile starts to grow, vanishing from the room as well after a moment. Yes, things were about to get very interesting for them.


End file.
